El talento de un Pervertido
by Maurox000
Summary: rías pensaba que conocía todo sobre su peon, pero nunca espero que por un festival conociera una faceta que jamas esperaba, un talento que quizás le cause problemas al mayor pervertido de la academia kuoh
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos, espero que le guste esta idea que se me ocurrió mientra escuchaba la canción que veran a continuación**

 **sin nada mas que decir lo invito a leerlo, disfrutenlo**

* * *

Era un tranquilo día en el instituto kuoh, ya que hoy era el aniversario del instituto, todos los estudiantes se esforzaron mucho para que todo listo, algunos convirtieron en sus salones en café maid haciendo atrayendo una gran multitud de clientes que en su mayoría eran hombres

Sin embargo nuestra historia no empieza allí, hoy se iba descubrir un gran talento musical que nadie se le cruzo en la mente que tendría

En los salones de los terceros años no hicieron ninguna actividad ya que llegaba su graduación, el director lo decidió así para que en su último año disfrutaran el festival. Había diferentes puestos en el patio central ya sea de comida o entretenimientos

Los miembros del club del ocultismo paseaban por los alrededores, claro que no estaban todos, kiba estaba ayudando en su salón que actuaba como príncipe, koneko estaba vestida de gato para atraer clientela y asia, xenovia y irina actuaban como princesas. Solo se quedaron Rias junto con akeno y issei, ya que este fue echado literalmente a patadas juntas con sus amigos, ya que no quería que esos tres pervertidos estén en el salón causando problemas

-aah no puedo creer que no me dejaran ayudar-dijo desanimado el castaño

-tú tienes la culpa ise, controla un poco tus impulsos-dijo en modo reproche

-¡no puedo buchou! ¡Ver los pechos son mi fuentes de energía!-dijo con fuego en sus ojos

-ríndete Rias, ise-kun jamás cambiara fufu- decía akeno viendo divertida la escena

Rias suspiro en derrota

El castaño la tenía a ella, no sabía que tenían esas para llamar la atención del castaño o porque ise no puede controlar sus impulsos pervertidas

Quizás para el castaño no lo escuchaba o lo ignoraba, pero alrededor de ellos se escuchan varios murmullos

-míralo, como una bestia como ese esta con nuestras onee-sama-un grupo de chicas miraba casi con odio al castaño

-yo debería estar con ellas, no esa bestia pervertida-eran dos compañeros de clase de Rias

-dicen que esa cosa esta chantajeando a los dos onee-sama, para violarlas sin compasión-

Rias junto con reina estaba harta de tanto rumores hacia el castaño, quizás para el castaño no le importaba pero ellas siempre que escuchaba insultos hacia el castaño, tenían las ganas de matarlos por creerse que lo conocía por sus lujuriosos deseos

Las dos tomaron al castaño y le empezaron a divertirse con los diferentes de puestos hasta que llegaron al gimnasio donde había muchas personas que no eran del instituto y algunos alumnos que son de tercer año

-¿porque hay tantas personas?-dijo el castaño

-van a ser un concurso de talentos-respondió akeno

-¿un concurso?

-sí, cada año hacen un concurso para que nosotros participen y muestres algún talento, si tu talento gana más ovaciones te llevas un premio

-vaya, ¿ustedes participaron alguna vez?-dijo curioso

-akeno el año pasado hizo un espectáculo y gano sin que nadie más participara-dijo rias

-¿en serio akeno-san?-dijo maravillado poniendo en frente de la pelinegra

-hai-

-eres genial akeno-san-dijo tomándole las manos, moviéndolas de arriba abajo

Rias veía la escena con celos, un castaño halagando con diferentes frases en frente de una sonrojada pelinegra

-ara gracias ise-kun ¿quieres que te muestre algo maravilloso?-dijo con una voz seductora

-yo… yo…-decía un nervioso castaño viendo cómo se acercaba lentamente la pelinegra

Y antes que pase a mayores, la pelirroja le tomo del cuello alejándolo del castaño

-akeno ¿qué crees que haces?-dijo en forma seria emanando un aura aterradora

-nada Rias, solo le quería mostrar a ise-kun algunas cosas-decía en forma inocente

Y antes de que Rias regañara a akeno, se apagaron las luces y en el escenario apareció Genshirou Saji

-¡bienvenidos al concurso de talentos! ¡Donde se mostrara los talentos del instituto kuoh!

Todo el público grito de alegría o aplaudía

-una cosa más, los que quieran participar solo tiene que hablar conmigo ¡ahora les dejo al primer concursante!-con eso dicho el rubio bajo del escenario

Por una hora se mostraron varios alumnos haciendo diferentes cosas, como hacer alguna acrobacia, etc

Los tres miembros del club de ocultismo estaban un poco aburridos ya que algunos solo participaran para impresionar a Rias, que era más que obvio ya que en sus camisetas tenia escrito "esto es para usted Rias-sama"

-oye ise-kun ¿por qué no vas tú?-dijo akeno de repente sorprendiendo a ambos

-akeno-san no creo que sea buena idea, además que ¿Qué podría mostrar?-dijo nervioso

-no se quizás…cantar-lo último lo dijo en su oído-se tu secretito ise-kun

-como…lo supo-dijo nervioso

-tengo mis métodos-

-¿qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?-preguntaba una enojada pelirroja

-nada Rias, solo que ise-kun decidió ir al escenario-dijo sorprendiendo al castaño

-akeno-san…-antes de decir algo, la pelinegra saco un cuaderno de que tenía en la portada "propiedad de issei"

-qué es eso akeno-pregunto la pelirroja viendo curiosa el cuaderno

-esto Rias, será nuestro entretenimiento-dijo viendo con una sonrisa al castaño-dime ise ¿vas aceptar? O ¿les muestro a todos este cuaderno?

-…bien akeno-san-dijo derrotado al ver que no podía hacer nada-pero con una condición…que tu cantes conmigo

Eso sorprendió a ambas para que después akeno empezara a sonreír aún más si podía

-hecho ise-kun-

Los dos se pararon de sus asientos para ir donde el rubio sitri dejando a una confusa pelirroja que se perdió hace rato

Al llegar saji se sorprendió al ver al castaño avergonzado y una akeno sonriente

-saji… ¿puedo…participar?-dejando en shock al rubio

-claro… solo espera un momento-salió dejando a los dos solo

-que vamos a cantar akeno-san-dijo aun avergonzado

La pelinegra le mostro una página del cuaderno que tenía letra de la canción, el castaño se sorprendió sobre eso pero no podía hacer nada así que siguió busco en su teléfono el ritmo de una canción

El rubio al ver que el concursante terminaba su rutina salió al escenario

-¡hoy vamos a presentar a alguien que no esperábamos!-todo veían curioso al presentador-¡con ustedes…issei hyoudou junto con akeno himejima!-

Todos se sorprendieron por escuchar esos nombres que permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que se escuchó alguna risa que empezó aumentar

-la bestia jajajaja pervertida jajajaja va a participar jajajaja- decía un estudiante

-se avergonzara a si mismo jajajaja no podría ser más maravilloso-

-y enfrente de jajajaja de una onee-sama

Eran los comentarios de los estudiantes, el castaño al escucharlo se avergonzó mucho que no quería salir

-vamos ise-kun, no le hagas caso-akeno le tomo de la mano guiándolo al escenario

Al llegar aumentaron más las risas hasta que pararon viendo como akeno lanzaba mirada fría hacia todo que los estremeció

Al ver que todo guardaron silencio akeno tomó el micrófono

-esta canción la compusimos nosotros dos-

El castaño tomo un micrófono y empezó a tocar el ritmo de la música

(Fall out Boy feat. Demi Lovato – Irresistible)

 **Coming here unannounced, drag my nails on the tile**

 **I just follow your scent**

 **You can't just follow my smile**

 **All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine**

 **They cutting me to the bone**

 **Nothing left to leave behind**

 **You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon**

 **I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end**

 **This might be your battle, might not turn out okay**

 **You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA**

 **Eeh eeh eh eh eh**

 **Eeh eeh eh eh eh**

 **Eeh eeh eh eh eh**

 **Eeh eeh eh eh eh**

 **Eeh eeh eh eh eh**

 **And I love the way you hurt me it's irresistible**

 **Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah**

 **Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me baby**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me baby**

 **I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble**

 **Frame me up on your walls, to keep me out of trouble**

 **Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation**

 **Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation**

 **Too many war wounds and not enough wars**

 **Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores**

 **Too many sharks and not enough blood in the waves**

 **You know I give my lover a four letter name**

 **Eeh eeh eh eh eh**

 **Eeh eeh eh eh eh**

 **Eeh eeh eh eh eh**

 **Eeh eeh eh eh eh**

 **And I love the way you hurt me it's irresistible**

 **Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah**

 **Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me baby**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me baby**

 **You're second hand smoke**

 **You're Second hand smoke**

 **I breath you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me**

 **Mon Cheri, but the truth catches up with us eventually**

 **Tryna say live, live and let live**

 **I'm no good good, admit to this**

 **Second is yours, need a little more**

 **I'm coming for you, and I'm in war**

 **I still love the way you hurt me,**

 **It's irresistible**

 **Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah**

 **Ooh ooh oh oh oh ho yeah**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me baby**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way**

 **I love the way you hurt me baby**

Todos se quedaron callado ante la canción hasta que se escucharon aplausos que aumento, haciendo que issei se avergonzara por tanta atención solamente Rias seguía en shock ya que no sabía esa faceta de su peón. Los estudiantes varones no decían nada ya que fue una buena canción y se tragaron su orgullo para no decir nada, aunque los varones se sintieron rabia al ver como cantaban tan bien junto con su idols de la academia

-lo vez ise-kun-y frente de todos la pelinegra le dio un beso aumentando la ira de los estudiantes varones y la de Rias

-akeno-san ¿Por qué hizo eso?-dijo nervioso antes las miradas de todos que no era nada amigables

-era tu premio por ser un buen cantante-

Los dos abandonaron el escenario y vieron como Rias los esperaba cruzada de brazos viendo seriamente a ambos

-me pueden explicar que acaba de pasar-

Issei estaba nervioso y asustado por esa mirada que le lanzaba Rias, solamente akeno actuaba con normalidad

-lo que acaba de pasar es un secretito que ise no te relevo a ti y a mi si-dijo con calma aumentado la ira de la pelirroja

Las dos se miraron con intensidad y emanando una aura terrorífica asustando al castaño

- _esto no puede peor-pensaba el castaño asustado viendo como chocaba miradas las dos_

* * *

 **créanme** **que la situación de issei aun no acaba, que les pareció espero review para sus opiniones**

 **(si ven la canción subtitulada, entenderán porque la elegi) aunque no se si es adecuada pero ahi veran ustedes**

 **se despide su amigo Maurox000, nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**sinceramente me sorprendió mucho que le gustara mi idea, se los agradezco mucho**

 **AVISO POR FAVOR LEER: tengo varias canciones que estarían perfectas en escenas de la trama original así que esos capítulos se llamaran ESPECIALES, que son capítulos que no tiene nada que ver en mi fic original**

 **sin nada mas que decir los invito a leerlo**

* * *

El silencio era tremendo, se podía hasta escuchar el sonido de un alfiler escuchando, ¿la razón? La hermosa presidente del club de ocultismo, Rias gremory estaba de brazos cruzados con una mirada seria y enfrente de ella sentados estaba los dos individuos que son la razón de su actitud, akeno himejima y issei hyoudou

Después del maravilloso canto que presencio en el festival, cosa que le sorprendió por ver ese talento en su peón y que su reina sabia, quería una explicación así que se los llevo a hacia la sala del club de ocultismo

Ella tenía la excusa de que tiene que saber todo de sus sirvientes aunque su verdadera razón era más por celos

-bien, tiene algo que decir-dijo rias

-es un poco largo boucho-dijo un nervioso castaño por su mirada

-tenemos un largo tiempo, issei-

-bien boucho-dijo derrotado al tener que contar su secreto-desde niño, antes de mi sueño de ser el rey del harem, quiera ser un cantante…pero por un accidente, se dañaron mis cuerdas vocales… no eran tan graves pero eso causo que no pudiera cantar así que empecé a escribir canciones en mi cuaderno

-así que ¿cuándo te reencarne se recuperaron su cuerdas vocales?-dijo recibiendo una afirmativa-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

-aunque mi sueño era ser cantante, las mayorías de mis compañeros se burlaban diciendo que fracasaría haciendo que tuviera inseguro en cantar así que escondí mis canciones para que nadie se burlara de mi

-eso me lleva a otra pregunta ¿Por qué akeno tiene ese cuaderno?

-realmente no se-

Los dos miraron a akeno que radiaba un aura de felicidad con una hermosa sonrisa

-akeno-no contesto-akeno…akeno… ¡akeno!

-¿Qué pasa Rias?-dijo como si nada

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?-

-como quiere que este si el hombre que amo me dedica una canción-

-¡akeno!-

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando los hombros-es la verdad… ¿estas celosa Rias?

-¡n-no, d-digo s-si! ¡Aaaah! ¡Ahora no akeno, quiero saber ¿Cómo conseguiste ese cuaderno?!

-estaba buscando algunas cosas hasta que encontré en el jardín un agujero que tenía enterrado un caja

Al mencionar la caja, el castaño se levantó nervioso y se acercó con un enorme sonrojo

-¿dígame que solo vio mi cuaderno?-dijo balbuceando

Akeno negó con una sonrisa haciendo que aumente más la vergüenza del castaño

-¿Qué pasa ise? Tienes miedo de probar todas esas cosas conmigo-dijo casi en susurro y con tono seductor, el castaño se sonrojo más si es que se podía

-¡sepárense los dos!-exclamo la pelirroja-¡akeno, esta vez sí que te pasaste¡ ¡¿Por qué trajiste algo personal de mi ise?!

-cálmate Rias, apuesto que si fueras tu harías todo lo posible para que ise te cante-dijo haciendo que la pelirroja se quedara callada con un sonrojo

-quizás-murmuro jugando con sus dedos

-¿pasa algo boucho?-dijo inocente la pelinegra

-n-no… s-solo… s-solo-dijo nerviosa

El castaño presenciaba toda la escena que no entendió nada, de repente empezó a sonar su teléfono haciendo que las dos mujeres le prestaran atención

-diga… si con el… muchas gracias… ¿eh? Creo que escuche mal, me lo puede repetir-las ambas mujeres se quedaron observando de como la expresión del castaño cambiaba a curiosidad a timidez y por último se quedó en shock

-¿sucede algo?-dijo la pelirroja a nadie especial

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-se escuchó por todo el instituto

-¡ise!-grito ambas viendo cómo se desmayaba

La pelirroja tomo el teléfono y lo que escucha hace que tenga el ceño fruncido

-me alegro mucho que haya aceptado, los padres de los estudiantes se alegraran mucho que usted cante de nuevo junto con himejima-san, me tengo ir nos vemos

La pelirroja estaba molesta, no solo pidieron que cante de nuevo, si es que pidieron que cante con akeno junto con SU ise

Pasaron varias horas que llego la tarde y Rias junto con akeno cuidaron mucho de issei hasta que despertó

Sin embargo la cosa no término de allí, el director le envió un mensaje que decía que tiene que estar en el escenario en una hora más y sin poder de hacer algo, acato la orden

En los treinta minutos el castaño se vistió para la ocasión, una camisa blanca junto con una corbata roja, un saco negro y un pantalón del mismo color

Las dos mujeres estaban muy sonrojadas por el aspecto del castaño y más con esa mirada seria que solo se veía en batallas peligrosas

-sí que te vez bien akeno-san-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño, sonrojando a la nombrada-¿pero porque esta vestida así boucho?

-¿no me veo me bien?-dijo fingiendo dolida

-claro buchou, sin duda se ve hermosa al igual que akeno

Akeno tenía un vestido completo negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, arriba en la zona de sus pechos un poco de escote y un hermoso collar que tenía forma de corazón plateado y en el centro un rubí

Rias estaba vestida de un jean azul ajustado que hacia lucir su bien formado trasero, un suéter color vino ajustado que hacia lucir su bien formada cadera y su proporcionado pechos, en su cuello tenía un hermoso collar parecido el de akeno solo que en el centro era un zafiro

-gracias ise-dijeron ambas sonrojadas

Los tres salieron y se dirigieron al gimnasio donde sería el escenario donde cantaría el castaño junto con su compañera

-¡buchou!-los tres miraron hacia atrás se fijaron que venía su sequito completo

-¿Qué sucedes chicos?-pregunto la pelirroja

-los estuvimos buscando todo el tiempo ¿Dónde estaban?-dijo Asia

-¡¿Por qué están vestidas así?! ¡Ese no son las vestimentas de la escuela!-gritaba rossweisse

-sucedieron ciertos problemas que es la razón que tenemos que vestir así -

-¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes?-pregunto la pelinegra

-después de que acabar nuestras tareas en nuestros salones, nos obligaron a ir a bailar alrededor de la fogata-respondió koneko

-me alegro por ustedes chicos, por lo menos se divierten-dijo el castaño

-¿para dónde van?-dijo la peli azul-

-tenemos que ir a al gimnasio, ¿quieren ir?-dijo la pelirroja

-claro, pero ¿sucedió algo?-dijo irina

-eso será un sorpresa-dijo la pelinegra siguiendo su camino, intrigando a los demás excepto a Rias

Al llegar al gimnasio vieron a muchas personas que en sus mayorías en los padres de los alumnos del instituto y el resto eran los hijos de ellos que casi todos eran de primero grados y otros de segundo

-oh hyoudou, porque tardaron mucho el público los esperas-dijo el director llevándose casi a rastra a issei y akeno

-¿público?-dijeron casi todos

-ya verán-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

En el gimnasio se apagaron las luces y una luz de enfoco en el escenario donde apareció solo la pelinegra

-bienvenidos a todos, me llamo akeno himejima y lo que voy mostrar significara mucho para todos

La gente estaba en silencio, tenía mucha intriga, lo que escucharon antes se preguntaban ¿Qué cantara esta vez? Y los nuevo ¿Qué sorpresa traerá su gran idols? De repente de empezó a escuchar una melodía de solo piano

(Piter-G y Nery Godoy - invierno de silencio)

 **A los ojos me mirabas al oído me cantabas**

 **Los silencios eran caricias y los besos eran sonrisas**

 **Aún recuerdo los momentos cuando decías cuanto te quiero**

 **Que apareces de la nada sin sentido sin palabras**

 **Las miradas aparecen los sentidos desvanecen**

 **Las heridas que me clavas los puñales por la espalda**

 **Nada de besos por las mañanas ni unos buenos días te extrañaba**

 **Como cambian los sentimientos todas sonrisas o sufrimiento**

de repente otra luz enfoca el lado izquierdo donde salía el castaño cantando parándose al lado de la pelinegra y los dos se miraron a los ojos

 **Tu mirada no se cruza en mí**

 **Mi mirada ya no siente el tic**

 **He perdido aquella magia que sentí dentro de mí**

 **Ya no quiero prometer amor**

 **El amor es el hogar de dos**

 **Y somos dos en un invierno de silencio**

Mientra akeno seguia cantando, el castaño empezó mirar al publico un poco nervioso hasta que sintio pelinegra le tomaba la mano haciendo que tome valor

 **Cada día que pasaba y la cosa cambiaba**

 **Cuando todo va mal cuando las sonrisas pasan**

 **Y quedan las palabras cuando llega el final**

 **Ya no volveré he dejado de sentirme bien**

 **Ya no siento lo mismo que sentí aquella vez**

 **He dejado de ser ese solo soy lo que ves**

 **Y no lo aceptas**

 **Sumergida entre lágrimas y la injusticia llama a tu puerta**

 **El amor no es nada justo**

 **Y la vida es una mierda**

 **No puedes pensar otra cosa**

 **Pierde las alas una mariposa**

 **Y ya no ya no puede surcar el aire**

 **En un mundo donde no hay nadie**

 **Y no digo que no**

 **A todos les han partido el corazón**

 **Y es como si de repente muriera**

 **Esa persona que te daba el aire**

 **Necesito despertar esta pesadilla**

 **Pensaras mientras el seguirá llenando su vida**

 **Y como una tormenta aparece en esas nubes**

 **De un sueño que me despierto perdiendo lo que tuve**

 **Tu mirada no se cruza en mí**

 **Mi mirada ya no siente el tic**

 **He perdido aquella magia que sentí dentro de mí**

 **Ya no quiero prometer amor**

 **El amor es el hogar de dos**

 **Y somos dos en un invierno de silencio**

Al acabar la canción todos empezaron aplaudir por la canción y lo que pocos que estaban y no sabían el secreto del castaño quedaron en shock pero la más afectada eran el sequito de Rias que estaban con la boca abierta

Ambos cantantes hicieron una reverencia y salieron del escenario y de inmediato se empezó a tocar una canción románticas que hizo que los adultos bailaran y algunos murmuraban que mucho que se amaban y que jamás se separarían

Al igual que paso con Rias a mediodía, las chicas empezaron a preguntarle varias cosas y la principal ¿desde cuándo sabían ise cantar? El castaño le explico todo a las chicas y algunos se maravillaron que su amado cantara tan bonito, también irina entendió el del porque golpeaban al castaño de niño

Lo que nadie se fijó, es que uno de los hijos era nada menos que aika kiryuu que grabo todo el show y empezó a enviarles a todos sus conocidos

- _¡esto es noticia de primera plana, es oro puro!-gritaba en su mente_

Sin duda la vida del castaño cambiara a parir del día siguiente

* * *

 **¿malo? ¿bueno?** **dejen sus review para saber sus opiniones, no cuesta nada**

 **¿sorprendidos por la cancion? quería poner canciones de rock pero mejor decidí esta**

 **asi que no se sorprenda que estén varias canciones de diferente generos**

 **ANTES QUE SE VAYAN QUIERO DECIR ALGO**

 **en algun capitulo pondré una canción, mejor dicho un opening de unos de mis anime favoritos asi que... adivinen que opening estoy hablando por mensaje privados y si ustedes acertan enviaran un canción (cualquier tipo de genero) y yo intentare crear una escena que este relacionado con esa canción**

 **PISTA: chicas pervertidas,**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despedi su amigo Maurox000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Listo el tercer capitulo disfrútenlo**

* * *

El caos… según el diccionario o el internet se define como desorden total o confusión absoluto, que se genera en situaciones, en asuntos, un lugar o colectividad

Para mejor un ejemplo vamos a mostrar el caos en el instituto kuoh

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, alumnos peleando entre sí, los profesores junto con el consejo estudiantil intentando calmar la situación que empezó antes de la hora de la jornada escolar y un castaño refugiándose en la enfermería junto con sus "amigas" que intentaban tranquilizarlo

Se estarán preguntando ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Verdad?

El problema solo tiene un nombre, más bien el causante del problema

Aika kiryuu que en su celular el video de como cantaba issei junto con una de la idols de la academia

Pero no tiene la culpa de todo, hizo lo que cualquier persona haría al ver como unos de los mayores pervertidos de la historias de la academia cantaba tan bien y junto con una de las grandes onee-sama

Aika al mandar el video por todas las redes sociales, que se esparció como pólvora y ya todos sabían del secreto del castaño

Al día siguiente de ese, las mujeres veían de otra manera al castaño que lo vieron como cantante internacional solo por una cosa ¿Qué mujer no desea que le dediquen una canción? Pero los hombres eran otra cosa, querían golpearlos o hasta matarlo por ensuciar una de sus onee-sama y más encima ganarse una beso de ella, según los rumores

Cuando todos llegaron a la academia y al ver como entraba el castaño como si nada acompañado de las mujeres más populares de la academia, no dudaron en ningún momento en abalanzarse para matarlo a golpes

Issei sin percatarse de nada por estar conversando con asia sobre un poco de su infancia, recibió un tremendo golpe de lo horas atrás eran sus compañeros de perversiones bajo las miradas de los miembros del club de ocultismo

-¡maldito issei! ¡Cómo te atreves hacernos esto!-gritaba un lagrimoso el chico con el pelo rasurado

-¡te vamos a matar!-gritaba de igual forma

-¡todos contra issei!-gritaron en coro las mayorías de los hombres de kuoh

Sin poder de hacer algo, el castaño tuvo que recibir los golpes que aunque no le dolían del todo, no significaban que no dejaran roto su uniforme dejando ver los musculo un poco definidos

Las chicas del instituto al ver lo que estaban sucediendo en la entrada, corrieron hacia los chicos para ayudar al club del ocultismo que intentaban quitar a los hombres encima del castaño

Si no fueran humanos, Rias junto con los demás ya estarían carbonizando a los hombres por tocar a su amado y amigo

Después de algunos minutos llegaron los profesores que intentaron tranquilizar a los alumnos mientras llevaban al castaño a la enfermería

-¿Qué causaría este problemas?-pregunto rossweisse al aire

Ninguna de las presentes supo que responder aunque todas tenían las sospechas el motivo por el cual atacaban al castaño, cosa que akeno por esas sospechas le creció un sentimiento de culpa que el castaño noto

-no te preocupes akeno-dijo agarrándole la mano-lo que paso no fue tu culpa y si hace sentir mejor, gracias a ti quizás vuelva ese deseo de cantar

Akeno no supo que decir así que le agarro mano fuertemente intentando ganar esos sentimientos positivos que tenía el castaño bajo las miradas de las demás que no quisieron decir nada al respecto

-issei-san ¿Qué hacemos con lo que está sucediendo?-pregunto asia un poco asustada

-nunca espere que esos chicos hagan tanto escándalo-dijo Rias haciendo un facepalm

-cuando tienes tanto admiradores puede causar estos tipos de problemas-todos miraron atrás y vieron como entraba azazel

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto xenovia

-afortunadamente no pasaron a mayor, exceptuando la golpiza a issei no hubo heridos de gravedad solo algunos rasguños-informo sacando suspiro de alivio a los demás-otra cosa, el consejo estudiantil llamo a issei

El aviso asusto a gran medida al castaño ya que se imaginaba el regaño de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

Una vez llegado al salón del consejo solo, vio como todo el sequito sitri estaba parado atrás de su rey que estaba sentado en pose gendo

-¿me mando a llamar, kaicho?-pregunto con respeto el castaño, parándose a un par de metro del escritorio de la pelinegra

-hai, quiero saber ¿Por qué todos te estaban golpeando?-pregunto con seriedad

-es un poco largo de explicar-dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sonriendo con nerviosismo

-tenemos todo el tiempo-hizo que apareciera una silla atrás del castaño-empieza

-bueno de cómo se enteraron no tengo idea, pero todo comenzó ayer cuando empezó el festival…-el castaño le empezó a contar de cómo lo echaron a patadas de su salón hasta el pedido del director, omitiendo la existencia de su cuaderno y de la conversación que tuvo con Rias en la tarde

Al terminar el sequito completo guardo silencio hasta que se escuchó risas de parte del sequito excepto sona, tsubaki y saji

-no me la creo ¿tu? ¿Cantante? Debe ser un mal chiste-dijo la obispo de sona, momo

-donde está la cámara oculta-decía el peón, Ruruko

Los demás seguían riéndose diciendo varias frases de no creyendo lo que dijo el castaño, cosa que este no le importo ya que para él aunque sea triste sufrió varios insultos en su infancia y más con las frases por su conducta pervertida estaba acostumbrado

-es suficiente-ordeno sona duramente-hyoudou, si lo que estás diciendo es una broma para cubrir tus acciones, créeme que ya no es divertida, si no me dices…

-lo que dice es verdad kaicho-interrumpió saji, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeras

-saji ¿Cómo puedes creer a este pervertido?-dijo con sorpresa momo, señalando al mencionado

-porque estuve presente cuando canto por primera vez-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-si lo que dices es verdad ¿Por qué no cantas hyoudou?-dijo sona no creyendo a su peón… aun

El castaño que se mantuvo en silencio desde que conto la razón de su problema, se sorprendió que la misma presidenta del consejo estudiantil lo mandara a cantar solo por no creerle aunque tenía motivo suficiente

-está bien, cantare si es lo que pide pero solo con una condición…que yo elija que cantar-dijo el castaño para después sacar su celular-kaicho ¿me puede hacer un favor?-dijo sin quitar la mirada de su celular

-claro ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿usted puede traerme un guitarra?-sorprendiendo a la pelinegra y con hechizo al lado del castaño apareció una guitarra-gracias kaicho

-¿para que lo necesitas la guitarra y tú celular?-

-hace tiempo escuche una canción que me pareció muy buena, lamentablemente la canción se necesita cincos personas-Sona sin percatarse presiono el botón del micrófono, haciendo que se escuche por toda la escuela-así que saque la canción en guitarra para que me acompañara

El castaño se acomodó en su asiento junto con la guitarra, afinándola

-aunque la perfeccione igual se necesita otra y a menos que alguien sepa tocar guitarra, tuve que grabar el acompañamiento en mi celular-dijo mientras terminaba de afinarlo-ustedes serán los primero en escucharlo

El sequito sitri se mantenían en silencio, sonriendo pensando que iban a ser las primera en ver como se humilla el castaño

-esta canción al darme cuenta va dedicada a una persona-sin darse cuenta, eso hizo que muchas del instituto se sonrojaran

El castaño al empezar a tocar y como si fuera sincronizada, empezó a tocar el celular

 **("Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way" por Boyce Avenue)**

 **Yeah-eh-heah**

 **you are, my fire,**

 **the one, desire,**

 **believe, when i say**

 **i want it that way**

 **But we, are two worlds apart,**

 **can't reach to your heart,**

 **when you say,**

 **that i want it that way**

 **Tell me why,**

 **ain't nothin' but a heartache,**

 **tell me why,**

 **ain't nothin' but a mistake,**

 **tell me why,**

 **i never wanna hear you say,**

 **i want it that way**

 **Am i, your fire?**

 **your one, desire,**

 **yes i know, it's too late,**

 **but i want it that way**

 **Tell me why,**

 **ain't nothin' but a heartache,**

 **tell me why,**

 **ain't nothin' but a mistake,**

 **tell me why,**

 **i never wanna hear you say,**

 **i want it that way**

 **Now i can see that we've fallen apart,**

 **from the way that it used to be, yeah,**

 **no matter the distance,**

 **i want you to know,**

 **that deep down inside of me...**

 **You are, my fire,**

 **the one, desire,**

 **you are you are, you are, you are…**

 **Don't wanna hear you say,**

 **ain't nothin' but a heartache,**

 **ain't nothin' but a mistake,**

 **(don't wanna hear you say),**

 **i never wanna hear you say,**

 **i want it that way**

 **Tell me why,**

 **ain't nothin' but a heartache,**

 **tell me why,**

 **ain't nothin' but a mistake,**

 **tell me why,**

 **i never wanna hear you say,**

 **(don't wanna hear you say),**

 **i want it that way**

 **Tell me why...**

 **ain't nothin' but a heartache,**

 **ain't nothin' but a mistake,**

 **tell me why,**

 **i never wanna hear you say,**

 **never wanna hear you say it,**

 **i want it that way**

 **Cuz i want it that way**

Al igual que las veces anteriores, ninguna dijo nada quedándose con la boca abierta hasta sona y tsubaki por semejante talento mientras que saji sonreía por el éxito de su amigo que sin duda que si sigue así podrá dedicarse a canto que como demonio

-n-no me esperaba esto-dijo Sona avergonzada de sus palabras al igual que el resto de sequito aunque en tsubaki era por otra cosa

El castaño solo sonrió al ver como quedaron, al parecer eso del canto no le sería tan malo como lo pensaba

-yo les dije la verdad, no es culpa mía que no me creyeran-dijo el castaño

-¡cómo íbamos a creer que tú tengas semejante talento si te pasas espiando las mujeres!-dijo la peliblanca

-no por eso me van a conocer-dijo con seriedad avergonzando a las chicas-si espió a las chicas, fue porque la única solución que encontré para ocultar mi depresión antes los muchos de insultos que gente como ustedes me decían

Las chicas no decían nada por ver la expresión del castaño que decía con sinceridad, haciendo que tengan unos sentimientos de culpa por creerse que conocían al castaño por su lividez

-kaicho si no tiene algo más que decirme me retiro-dijo saliendo del salón y dejando la guitarra en la silla dejando en silencio al consejo estudiantil con sentimiento de culpa y preocupación

- _ise-kun-pensaba la vice-presidenta al ver como salía el castaño_

El castaño intentando calmar su ánimo, camino hacia la enfermería donde estaban sus amigos sin darse cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaban, unos de arrepentimiento y otros de lastima

Al llegar a la enfermería se fijó como intentaban parar a Ravel y a Rias que querían pelearse

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-todos se fijaron en el castaño y de inmediato todas las chicas se abalanzaron para abrazarlo haciendo que todos se caigan

-ise-kun-dijeron en coro

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto a kiba

Kiba le explico de cómo se escuchó todo desde los altavoces, escuchando todo lo dicho en el consejo estudiantil

-ya veo pero ¿Por qué Ravel y Rias peleaban?

Nuevamente explico de que al terminar la canción ellas pensaron que era dedica para ellas, cosa que lo dijeron en voz alta causando que las dos pelen diciendo que esa canción era solamente para ellas mientras que las otras intentaban pararlas

-ojala que no haya más problemas-dijo sin quitarse a las chicas que lo abrazaban amorosamente

-eso espero issei-kun-decía kiba con una sonrisa viendo como ninguna chica quería separarse del castaño

* * *

 **¿que les parecio? yo me quedo conforme de como la vida de issei esta cambiando de a poco y como siempre tienen que ver los subtitulos para saber por que elegí la** **canción que fue dos pajaros en un tiro**

 **y antes de irme quiero avisar dos cosas: esto no tiene nada que ver con la trama, solo veran canciones en escenas con los personajes de Highschool DxD**

 **y la otra que el concurso aun esta presente ya que nadie aun a descubierto que opening de mi anime favorito tengo planeado poner en un capitulo**

 **Pista 2:El amor que tienen que va mas allá que un simple amor entre ... (redoble de tambores)...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hermanos**

 **o mejor dichos hermanastros**

 **(osea incesto)**

 **sin anda mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000, nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**perdón** **por la demora pero ya esta listo el 4°capitulo que en vez de UNO hay DOS canciones**

* * *

Desde el incidente en el consejo estudiantil paso una semana y no fue nada agradable al castaño. Sus compañeras lo acosaban consta mente preguntando sus diferente gustos

Era sorprendente de como las chicas cambiaban su actitud al castaño, antes lo odiaban a muerte ahora no lo quieren soltar causando unos grandes celos de parte de las chicas del club de ocultismo

Hoy era un día especial para el instituto kuoh ya que hoy se celebraba una especie de fiesta de despedida para los terceros años, donde podrán asistir solamente los alumnos de kuoh, cosa que alegro algunos y entristeció a otros

Como los profesores estaban a cargo de realizar todas las cosa, dejaron que los alumnos tengas el día libre hasta la noche, todos aprovecharon para comprar ropa para lucir bien en frente de su persona deseada

Como el castaño les dijo no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta decidió quedarse en la casa junto con gasper

Las chicas no estuvieron de acuerdo con esa decisión ya que querían ir con el castaño sin embargo este debatió que si iba era posible que las mujeres que eran fans de su música no lo dejarían en paz, así que con ese argumento las chicas aceptaron a regañadientes aunque tenían la idea de quedarse en casa junto con su amado pero la desecharon ya que tenían que ir sí o sí

Ravel, Koneko y gasper eran los únicos que no querían pero Rias obligo a las dos chicas ir y como gasper tiene pánico cuando mucha gente decidieron que se quedaría

Ya llegado la noche todos ya estaban listos y como era de esperarse de una heredera de un prestigioso clan se vistió como todo una dama. Un lindo vestido morado que tenía escote y un corte en el costado derecho, era simple si uno lo veía de primera pero si lo veían detenidamente, el vestido era una fortuna, usada solo por gente noble

Las demás mujeres como siervos de una heredera también tenían vestido de alto precio, no mucho como el de la pelirroja pero de igual de hermosas

(NT: como no se describir vestido y más que me da pereza escribirla, les dejo a su elección)

Con cada una ya lista se fueron dejando al castaño y a gasper

-que va hacer issei-sempai-dijo el rubio mirando al castaño que estaba sonriendo

-hoy va ser la última fiesta que Rias actué como una chica a su edad

-¿Por qué?-

-una vez que se gradué ya será un adulta y tendrá que aprender a cómo actuar como una heredera

-así que usted va ser "eso"

-ellas han hecho mucho por mí… sin embargo no pude hacer nada para devolvérselo, pero hoy puedo hacerlo… pagare todo lo que ha hecho por mi

-así que usted…

-así es gasper… hoy me confesare y le diré mucho que las amos

-hay alguna forma que pueda ayudar-le dijo con una sonrisa

-claro gasper… lo que tienes que hacer es…-el castaño le susurró al oído del rubio

-puedo hacerlo issei-sempai pero ¿si nos descubren?

-cuando lo hagan ya estaré listo

El rubio corrió hacia su habitación y castaño al suyo

Mientras que en el instituto de kuoh, todos ya estaban llegando y los alumnos estaban fascinados por semejante vista, todas las chicas del club de ocultismos entraban con elegancia conversando entre ellas

-ya puedo morir en paz-

-es lo más hermoso que he visto-

-lo que haría por estar a su lado-

Eran los comentarios de los estudiantes que los veían

-ara ara sí que hay escandalo solo por llegar-decía akeno con una mano en la mejilla

-no me importa, solo me importa ise-sempai-dijo la nekomata ignorando los halagos de los hombres

-como sea, akeno tenemos que ir con azazel, chicas ustedes vayan a divertirse

-hai buchou-dijeron en todas

-Rias-la mencionada se dio media vuelta y vio como llegaba su mejor amiga

-sona, hola sí que te ves bien

-gracias pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro

-me llevare a tu caballero por un tiempo

-¿kiba? Claro-

La pelinegra se llevó al rubio y sin nadie lo notara, los dos sonrieron

Las chicas no le dieron importancia así se fueron al gimnasio donde sería la fiesta

La fiesta por no decir que era aburrida, estaba apagada

Los chicos estaban nerviosos por invitar a las chicas del club de ocultismo causando que se olviden de las otras chicas

Las chicas estaban un poco decepcionadas ya que querían bailar con el castaño y si era posible que le cantara… a solas

Y el sequito gremory estaban sentadas en una mesa conversando de cosas triviales, ya que estas fiestas estaban acostumbradas

De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron causando confusión en los demás aunque las chicas gremory sintieron una energía pequeña y como llego se fue de inmediato

Las chicas estaban listas para salir, hasta que se prendieron las luces y se sorprendieron lo que vieron

Arriba del escenario estaba…-

-issei hyoudou-dijeron los alumnos

-ise -kun/san/sempai/sama-dijeron las chicas

Allí estaba el castaño con una guitarra y atrás del tres personas más con un mascara de kitsune

Lo único que lo diferenciaba eran los instrumentos que portaban: una batería, un bajo y una guitarra eléctrica que al igual que el castaño

-¿y a esto llaman fiesta?... Azazel-sensei eres un asco-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

-cállate mocoso, ahora dime ¿Por qué estas allí?

-que no lo vez, te estas volviendo viejo-

-mocoso impertinente

-voy a hacer que disfruten un poco, los de tercero año-el castaño tomo el micrófono-¡muy bien se acabó esta aburrida fiesta!

Se empezó escuchar la batería

-¡escúchenme! ¡Los chicos, inviten a alguien y sáquenla a bailar y no tiene que ser una del grupo de Rias sempai! ¡Chicas, acepten las invitaciones, hoy será la última fiesta del año, no la desperdicien!

Los chicos se olvidaron del sequito de Rias y se fijaron que aunque no sean tan hermosas como Rias, igual era bonitas

Las chicas se olvidaron del castaño y aceptaron la invitación del castaño

-¡muy bien, así me gusta!-

Se empezó a escuchar un bajo

 **(Dance Dance - Fall Out Boy)**

 **She says she's no good with words but I'm worse**

 **Barely stuttered out**

 **"A joke of a romantic" or {just} stuck to my tongue**

 **Weighed down with words too over-dramatic**

 **Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"**

 **Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**

 **I'm two quarters and a heart down**

 **And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

 **These words are all I have so I'll write them**

 **So you need them just to get by**

Todos empezaron a bailar a su estilo hasta los dos pervertido consiguieron pareja aunque eran tan inútiles que la única que acepto fue Aika

 **Dance, Dance**

 **We're falling apart to half time**

 **Dance, Dance**

 **And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

 **Dance, this is the way they'd love**

 **If they knew how misery loved me**

Rias estaba impresionada de que el castaño reanimara la fiesta y a la vez estaba contenta en ver que su peón vino

 **You always fold just before you're found out**

 **Drink up its last call**

 **Last resort**

 **But only the first mistake and I...**

 **I'm two quarters and a heart down**

 **And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

 **These words are all I have so I'll write them**

 **So you need them just to get by**

 **Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**

 **You've been saving for his mattress, love**

 **Dance, Dance**

 **We're falling apart to half time**

 **Dance, Dance**

 **And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

 **Dance, this is the way they'd love**

 **If they knew how misery loved me**

Los profesores también participaron y los único que estaba ausente era azazel y un profesora rubia con un excelente cuerpo que estaban encerrados dentro de un bodega haciendo… "eso"

 **Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**

 **You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)**

 **I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

 **Dance, Dance**

 **We're falling apart to half time**

 **Dance, Dance**

 **And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

 **Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)**

 **Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)**

 **Dance this is the way they'd love**

 **If they knew how misery loved me**

Al terminar de inmediato el castaño empezó a cantar otra canción y todos se estaban divirtieron. Las chicas del club de ocultismo como no querían quedarse sentadas aceptaron las invitaciones de algunos valientes que se acercaron, quisieron bailar con el castaño pero como vieron que estaba entreteniendo a los alumnos aceptaron ya que no vieron en sus ojos algún signo de perversión… era todo solamente diversión

El castaño veía todo con una sonrisa y no paraba de cantar, al mover la vista vio como Rias era la única en no salir a bailar solamente lo miraba un sonrisa. Cautivado empezó a cantar con más entusiasmo para llegar a la canción que tanto ansiaba

Eran las tres de la mañana y seguían bailando los alumnos, aunque sean humanos si tenían resistencia cuando se trataba de divertirse, eran los pensamientos del castaño

Al terminar la "última" canción, todos aplaudieron al castaño que sonrió por ver que su talento si sirvió para algo bueno

-muchas gracias por escucharme, se lo agradezco pero como se está haciendo tarde-algunos silbaron-cantare una última canción ¡así que todos tomen sus parejas y estén listos!

Como paso horas atrás se apagaron las luces y los alumnos esperaron

Rias vio como todas las chicas volvían cansadas de bailar ¿Cómo si eran demonio y resistían más? Aunque sus cuerpos eran resistentes, se divirtieron como chicas normales, sin nada de combate, sin preocupaciones y sin nadie lo atente a sus vida

-sí que se divirtieron-les dijo Rias a las chicas

-estos tacones me matan-decía xenovia

-me divertí mucho buchou

-ara ara ¿Qué tendrá planeado ise-kun?-dijo akeno

-ni idea-respondió rossweisse

Antes que digan algo más, misteriosamente aparecieron los mismos chicos que estaban tocando con el castaño y se llevaron a las chicas, cada una algún apartado dentro del gimnasio

-quienes son ustedes-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Pero ellos no respondieron solamente se quitaron la máscara sorprendiendo a las chicas

Pero antes que ellas digan algo, las luces se encendieron y encima del escenario estaba el castaño junto a un piano y una Rias que miraba todo con confusión

-Rias, mírame-le susurro, la mencionada lo miro y vio como esos ojos expresaban…amor

-ise-

( **Charlie Puth - Marvin Gaye ft. Meghan Trainor** )

 **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

 **You got the healing that I want**

 **Just like they say it in the song**

 **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

 **We got this king size to ourselves**

 **Don't have to share with no one else**

 **Don't keep your secrets to yourself**

 **It's karma sutra show and tell**

 **Woah**

 **There's loving in your eyes...**

 **That pulls me closer**

 **It's so subtle, I'm in trouble**

 **But I'd love to be in trouble with you**

Rias al escuchar esa canción que leyó en el cuaderno de issei así que empezó a cantar junto con issei

 **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

 **You got the healing that I want**

 **Just like they say it in the song**

 **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

 **You got to give it up to me**

 **I'm screaming mercy, mercy please**

 **Just like they say it in the song**

 **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

Todos se estaban besando con pasión y hasta algunas chicas se llevaron a su pareja a otro lugar como por ejemplo Aika que se llevó a los dos pervertidos para saber si son tan pervertidos como dicen

 **And when you leave me all alone**

 **I'm like a stray without a home**

 **I'm like a dog without a bone**

 **I just want you for my own**

 **I got to have you baby**

 **Woah**

 **There's loving in your eyes...**

 **That pulls me closer**

 **It's so subtle, I'm in trouble**

 **But I'd love to be in trouble with you**

 **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

 **Baby got the healing that you want**

 **Like they say it the song**

Cada uno con su pareja se besaban con pasión hasta algunos en ese mismo instante perdieron la virginidad

 **Until the dawn, Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

 **You got the healing that I want**

 **Just like they say it in the song**

 **Until the dawn, Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

 **Gaye and get it on baby**

Rias y issei se acercaban lentamente mientras cantaban para despues…

 **You got to give it up to me**

 **I'm screaming mercy, mercy please**

 **Just like they say it in the song**

 **Until the dawn, Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

Darse un beso y sin que nadie lo notara ya que estaban metidos con sus cosas

Al terminar se apagaron las luces y ellos dos desaparecieron en círculo mágico hacia su habitación

Al aparecer en la habitación, con rapidez sin dejar de besarse se quitaron la ropa

-te… amo… ise-dijo entre besos la pelirroja

-yo… también… te amo… Rias-

Con esas palabras que hicieron muy feliz a Rias, los dos se lanzaron a cama y romperían la última barrera para ser un feliz pareja

Se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con la demás? minutos antes que empiece la canción el castaño

-no puede ser… pero si tu estas allá-dijo akeno en shock

-una técnica que me enseño ddraig… ahora mismo vamos cumplir esa fantasía que tanto deseabas

-¿Qué?

-akeno ¿quieres ser mi amante?-eso dejo paralizo a la pelinegra que sin dudar se lanzó al castaño y le dio un beso apasionado

Todas las chicas estaban feliz aunque rossweisse dijo que quería avanzar de a poco ya que no estaba muy segura con sus sentimientos, a excepción de la peli platino todas cumplieron sus sueños con el castaño, no era el original pero le no importaba

Cada una de las chicas estaba feliz

Aunque cierta persona pelinegra con lentes sentía como si estaba perdiendo de algo pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?

* * *

 **¿sorprendente? comenten en los reviews para saber sus opiniones**

 **¿que paso con kiba y sona? ya veran**

 **¿que técnica uso issei? creo que se hacen la idea cual es**

 **¿algun error? me dicen en los reviews**

 **hay algunas canciones que dije que pondría, peticiones de algunos pero sera despues del capitulo siguiente**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo, Maurox000**

 **PD: en mi perfil tengo la dirrecion de mi facebook, donde publicare las imagenes esten relacionados con mis historias como OC o trajes**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola perdón por la tardanza pero aqui esta el capitulo**

* * *

 **ANTES DE LEER:**

 **En estos momento el fic va a RATING: M por este capitulo ya que va haber un poco de lemon sin embargo no sera mucho pero nunca se sabe**

 **Así** **que lo leer bajo su responsabilidad**

 **nadie los obliga**

 **yo me limpio las manos**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de kuoh, las personas realizaban sus tareas rutinarias u otros aprovechaban su tiempo libre para salir de la rutina aprovechando que estaban de vacaciones

Sin embargo no nos enfoquemos la vida de los ciudadanos de kuoh, si no en la vida de un especial personaje que cambio su vida drásticamente

-¡AKENO!-

En la casa de este personaje era de un todo un escandalo

-¡APARTATE!-

La casa que residían los compañeros de él, todas eran todas… mujeres

-¡AAAAHHH!-

Cualquiera que esté en la posición de él, estaría feliz en vivir en una casa llena de mujeres hermosas para hacer esas "cosas" todos los días

-¡MI TURNO!-

Pero si uno viviera lo que estaba sometido… ahora mismo estaría muerto

¿La causa?

Mucho, MUCHO…sexo. Si no fuera demonio y dragón, ahora mismo issei hyoudou sería un costal de hueso ya que sus mujeres lo dejaban seco

Después de la última fiesta del año para los tercero años y issei se le confesara a cada una, al día siguiente no fue tan lindo como uno lo esperaba

Al salir el sol dejando que sus rayos de luz entrara por la ventana del castaño que seguía acostados junto con Rias, inmediatamente se abrió la puerta de la habitación con fuerza despertando a los amantes

-…akeno-dijo el castaño reconociendo al figura femenina

La pelinegra tenía puesto SOLO una camisa grande, dejando ver un poco de su escote y atreves de la tela se podía los pezones de ella que estaban erecto

-¿Qué sucedió… akeno? ¿Y porque vienes así?-pregunto Rias un poco somnolienta

-quiero mi turno-la cara que akeno que antes era seria se convirtió en una de lujuria

-¿turno?-pregunto desconcertada

-el clon de issei no me dejo satisfecha, así que vine por MI amante-decía acercándose lentamente a la cama

-¿amante?-susurro Rias con una ceja temblando hasta que se le ocurrió algo-Qué pena-la pelirroja miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a la pelinegra

-¿Por qué?-dijo deteniéndose justo en frente del castaño

-tu eres una simple amante mientras que soy SU novia-la pelinegra quedo estática hasta que empezó a reír levemente

-no importa… así es más divertido-y sin vacilar le dio un beso al castaño que veía embobado la figura de la pelinegra-vamos ise… enseñémosle como lo hace unos verdaderos amantes

Y sin vergüenza con sus manos tomo el miembro del castaño y empezó a masajearlo hasta que se puso erecto

-sí que tienes energía cariño-de un solo movimiento bajo para lamerlo-jamás pensé que fuera tan delicioso

-a-akeno-decía entre gemidos el castaño

-¿Cómo se siente…ise?-pregunto sin dejar de lamer el miembro del castaño

-se… siente… muy bien-decía el castaño hasta que sintió una fuerte energía al lado suyo que al mirar vio como Rias estaba muy enojada-Riaaaaahhhh

Sin decir nada la pelinegra se metió el miembro en su boca causando aún más la ira y celos de Rias

-¡AKENO!-

Rias tomo del pelo a la pelinegra y lo aparto del miembro del castaño y tomo su lugar

-¿cierto que me prefieres a mí, ise?-dijo empezando a masajear el miembro con sus pechos-dile a esa [Sacerdotisa de la perversión] que solo me necesitas a mí para darte placer

El castaño sintió un cosquilleo en la oreja y vio como la pelinegra le daba beso en la oreja y presionando sus pechos en la espalda notando entre la tela los duros pezones de la pelinegra

-eso no es verdad ¿cierto ise?-dijo en susurro en su oreja-dile a esa [Santa princesa carmesí] que me prefieres solamente a mi

(NT: no se me ocurrió más apodo para Rias, lo siento)

Con fuerza, akeno le lanzo una almohada a la pelirroja nublándole la vista por unos segundo que aprovecho la pelinegra para sacar al castaño y acostarlo quedando ella encima y rozando sus intimidades

- _dime ise ¿quieres sentirme por dentro?-_ susurro akeno en modo seductor

El castaño no dijo nada ya que sentía como la intimidad de akeno estaba muy mojada

- _vamos ise-kun… penétrame… follame… hazme el amor… soy toda tuya-_ akeno tenía en su manos el miembro del castaño apuntando hacia su intimidad

El castaño estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo que pedía a gritos que lo introdujera sin embargo…

-¡APARTATE!-

La misma Rias empujo a akeno que cayó afuera de la cama y se puso de la misma forma y sin dudar introdujo el pene del castaño en su intimidad

-aah…como extrañaba… esta sensación-decía entre gemidos

El castaño soltaba leves gemidos al sentir como cabalgaba con movimientos lentos sintiendo cada rincón de Rias, el castaño cuando quería tomar el control intento mover sus brazos si no fuera que tenía las manos atadas

-no… no… ise… yo soy tu dueña… y como dueña… debo complacer… a mi lindo siervo-decía Rias sin dejar de hacer sus movimientos

Fueron minutos intensos para el castaño ya que con para ser una ex virgen, Rias se movía casi como una profesionalidad

Cuando la pelirroja estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo, sintió como se posaban una mano en su pecho izquierdo y otro en su intimida que seguía penetrando el castaño, Rias al mirar atrás suyo vio como akeno tenía una gran sonrisa lujuriosa

-ake…no-dijo Rias

-ufufufu-akeno apretó el "botón" de Rias causándole un orgasmo

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

Rias cansada se apoyó en el pecho de akeno que con cuidado el dejo a un lado de la cama

El castaño suspiro ya que Rias termino antes que el sin embargo sintió un peso encima vio a akeno

-¡MI TURNO!-grito con una sonrisa la pelinegra al sentir el miembro en su intimidad

Después de varios minutos el castaño se corrió dentro la pelinegra causándole una gran alegría

Ya terminado la mañana placentera dejando a dos sonrientes mujeres en su cama, el castaño se fue al baño a bañarse ya que tenía la leve sospecha que algo ocurrirá

Al salir de la ducha vio como las dos mujeres lo esperaban desnudas

-ise como sabes tenemos que irnos al inframundo a visitar a nuestros padre y…-la pelirroja empezó a jugar con sus dedos sonrojada-hacer nuestra relación oficial

-¿eh?-dijeron ambos

-¿Cómo que, eh? Ise tomaste mi virginidad y tienes que tomar la responsabilidad… o no quieres que-dijo lo último un poco triste haciendo que el castaño se altere

-¡no es eso Rias!-dijo moviendo las manos negativamente-claro que quiero que anuncies nuestra relación pero no crees que es un poco pronto

-¿Por qué?-dijo akeno

-para empezar Rias es una demonios de clase alta mientras que yo soy un demonio de clase baja además que soy su siervo

-¿Qué importa eso? Hay muchos casos donde el rey tiene una relación con su siervo-dijo rias un poco enojada

-si pero muchos de esos casos los siervos son demonios poderosos así que hasta que no me convierta en demonio de clase alta no puedes decirle a nadie de nuestra relación

-ni de mis padres

-tus padres son una excepción-

-…está bien, hasta que no seas un demonio de clase alta no anunciare nuestra relación-dijo suspirando después-aunque no me guste

-créeme que así no tendrás problemas Rias-dijo dándole un tierno beso a la pelirroja causándole un sonrisa

-yo también quiero un beso-dijo akeno dándole un beso apasionado al castaño en frente de una celosa rias que tuvo que aceptar que no será la única mujer en la vida de SU hombre

Cuando los tres estaban listos, bajaron al comedor y vieron como las siervas de Rias estabas comiendo un con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo notable

-¡buenos días ise-kun!-dijo irina atrás del castaño dándole un gran abrazo

-buenos días irina ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?-dijo viendo como la castaña tenía una gran sonrisa

-como no estarlo si he estado contigo-dijo sin dejar de abrazar al castaño

-si los ángeles caían si hacía eso ¿Por qué sigues siendo un ángel puro?-pregunto Rias

-Michael-sama me explico que cuando un ángel tiene relaciones cae pero si lo haces con la pareja que tanto amas el sistema no hace nada ya que solamente lo hace por amor cosa que dios apreciaba mucho

-ya veo-dijo akeno con una sonrisa yéndose a la cocina a preparar su desayuno

Todas saludaron al castaño con un abrazo o un beso sin vergüenza excepto rossweisse que solamente recibió una caricia en el pelo cosa que la hizo un poco feliz

Ya después del desayuno Rias les informo que tendrían que ir al inframundo para pasar las vacaciones allí, cuando todos estaban listos para partir, akeno invoco un círculo mágico para llegar lo que no esperaron es lo que verían a continuación…

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Lo siento, siempre quise hacer esto)**

La palabra [Sorprendido] aparece cuando un ser vivo es alterado emocionalmente causado por algo improvisto o inesperado

Sin embargo los gremory estaban más que eso, lo que veían era casi irracional

Se supone que deberían aparecer en el jardín de la casa gremory pero…

Cientos y cientos de seres sobrenaturales que las mayorías eran Ángeles puros, Ángeles caídos y demonios

Y las mayorías de esas criaturas eran chicas jóvenes hermosas y algunas de mayor edad. Algunos eran periodistas y encima de ellos había algunos que estaban alumbrando a uno sola persona

Issei hyoudou

Los seres sobrenaturales al sentirlos se giraron y al ver al castaño todos se abalanzaron

-¡es issei-sama!

-¡lo amo issei sama!

-¡caería solo por usted issei-sama!

-¡ISSEI-SAMA!

Eran los gritos de las jóvenes que solo tenían un solo objetivo: atrapar a issei. Era tanto la admiración hacia el castaño que no notaron como algunos Ángeles estaban al borde de convertirse en caídos por los diferentes pensamientos que tenían hacia castaño

Antes que llegaran la GRAN masa a los gremory abajo de sus pies apareció un circulo que los tele transporto dentro de la mansión

Al llegar vieron como estaba el patriarca y matriarca gremory, el maou lucifer y su familia

-sí que hay escandalo allí afuera-dijo la castaña mayor

-¿qué está pasando oka-sama?-dijo Rias acercándose a su familia

-no sé cómo explicarlo… mejor observa tu misma-de repente apareció una tele que venelana encendió

-"¡esto es noticia de último minuto!"-apareció una reportera de pelo castaño y ojos azules-"¡últimamente el nombre de issei hyoudou o mejor conocido como el [sekiryuutei] se está volviendo muy famosos! ¡Sus diferentes logros como el héroe del inframundo ha logrado que se ganara la admiración de los niños! ¡Sin embargo nos llegó información desde el mundo humano que no solo se especializa como un héroe, que ahora es un cantante con un grandioso talento! ¡Esto sin duda es lo sorprendente que hemos visto en toda la historia! ¡a continuación les mostraremos un video de como canta junto con su compañera de sequito akeno himejima que creemos que tienen más haya una relación de amigos ¿será verdad?!-en la pantalla se muestra como aparece los dos cantando un [invierno de silencio] que al terminar se muestra de nuevo a la reportera-¡grandioso, maravilloso, más que divino, con solo oírlo cantar se me estremece el corazón! ¡¿Oiremos cantar de nuevo al gran [sekiryuutei]?! ¡¿Oiremos a escuchar esa magnífica voz?! ¡¿el gran [Sekiryuutei] se volverá un cantante pop?! ¡Esperemos que sí!-se corta la transmisión

Todos se quedaron callados algunos por la rápida información del talento de issei y otras por eso de que issei tiene una relación junto con akeno, cosa que la tenía muy feliz a la implicada

-nunca creí que mi cuñado fuera tan talentoso-dijo sirzechs

-yo pensé que era solamente un amantes de los pechos-dijo venelana con una sonrisa

-yo pensé lo mismo-dijeron grayfia, lord gremory y millicas

-¡oigan!-grito el castaño indignado cosa que aumento por las risas de fondo

-ya basta-dijo la pelirroja menor-ahora ¿Qué hacemos? No quiero que esas zorras se roben a mi ise-Rias estaba muy enojada no solo porque creen que issei y akeno tienen una relación si no porque muchas querían tener a issei para ellas solas

-la única forma que se ocurre para tranquilizarla es esta-sirzechs empezó a relatar su idea, todos creyeron que era buena idea excepto…uno

-¡ise!-dijeron akeno y Rias viendo como desmayaba el castaño

Después de un rato, el castaño se despertó noto que estaba sobre un sillón y sus chicas las veían con preocupación

-menos mal que no fue nada-dijo la pelirroja aliviada-¿Por qué te desmayaste?

El castaño respondió nervioso

-una cosa es cantar en frente de estudiantes normales…

Cambio de escena

-…y otra es cantar en frente de miles de seres sobrenaturales-

Así es, según sirzechs la única forma que se tranquilices es que cante de nuevo en un gran escenario en frente de miles de seres sobrenaturales que se volvieron fan a la música de issei que todas eran puras mujeres ya que así anuncio sirzechs

En total había tres conciertos primero para las mujeres, después los hombres y el último seria ambos géneros

-tranquilo issei-kun, ya verás que funcionara-dijo sirzechs

-eso espero sirzechs-sama-

El escenario era enorme con grandes parlantes y el público había mujeres como Ángeles puros, Ángeles caídos, demonios, youkais, valkirias y por ultimo algunas dragones hembras, cosa que nadie notaron a las ultimas por estar volando encima de ellas

-¡issei!-los dos giraron y vieron como venía el peón de sona sitri

-saji, menos mal que viniste

-¿para qué me llamaste?-pregunto y vio como le entregaban unos papeles

-quiero que me ayudes en las canciones-

-¿canciones?-

-las canciones que voy a cantar al principio necesita acompañamiento y quiero que tú lo seas ¿aceptas?

-¿voy a aparecer en el escenario?-pregunto nervioso

-afortunadamente no-el castaño vio como Saji suspiro de alivio

-entonces tendré que seguir el ritmo-dijo revisando los papeles

-así es-

-bien será sencillo-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la habitación donde estaba un micrófono para que suene afuera

-con eso solucionado solo falta algunos minutos para que empiece-dijo mientras se sentaba en silla

En la sala VIP estaban Rias y su sequito, sona y su sequito, venelana, Gabriel, serafall y otras mujeres importantes de los clanes. Hay que recalcar que Gabriel y Serafall estaba separadas por las demás

Al terminar la preparación, las luces del escenario se apagaron y solo se mantuvieron la luz del suelo que iluminaban un especie de neblina y de repente se empezó a escuchar una voz cantando de fondo y se empezó a escuchar la voz del castaño

( **PLAY LOVE – Zarcort y Town)**

 **Okey**

 **Quien dijo que nosotros no podemos amar**

 **Que solamente somos un peligro para la sociedad**

Al encenderse la luz se vio como el castaño venia vestido de chaqueta negra al igual que el pantalón y una camisa blanca sin abrochar en la parte del cuello

 **Solo necesito una mirada para sentirme libre como si tuviese alas**

 **Cada mañana imaginaba un beso tuyo en mi mejilla**

 **Pero lloraba por que todo era mentira**

 **No me pidas**

 **Que te abandone por qué no lo haré**

 **Mejor pídeme que salve el mundo porque lo conseguiré**

 **Eres mi todo y yo todo lo doy por mi mujer**

 **Solo miro al cielo porque en la luna te puedo ver**

 **Puede que me separe pero tú eres mi destino**

 **Viviré contigo y no hace falta ningún adivino**

 **No queda miedo para un corazón lleno de amor**

 **Quiero que me abraces te lo pido por favor.**

 **Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión**

 **Cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón**

 **Si la distancia duele entre los dos**

 **Creemos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo**

 **Solo tú y yo.**

 **Puedo llegar hasta donde quieras por un beso**

 **Cruzar todo un infierno, permanecer ileso**

 **Vivir una aventura solo por ti**

 **Sacar la fuerza donde no la tengo para llegar hasta aquí**

 **Sigo pensando que me esperas**

 **Soñando que me quieras**

 **Deseando estar contigo de alguna manera**

 **Eres la primera que me dejó sin palabras**

 **Que me enamora locamente cuando habla**

 **Y es que ya no tengo mucho más que decir**

 **Que solo debo estar contigo para poder ser feliz**

 **Que si te separas se me para el tiempo**

 **Que si no te encuentro yo te busco hasta que me falte el aliento**

 **Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión**

 **Cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón**

 **Si la distancia duele entre los dos**

 **Creemos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo**

 **Solo tú y yo**

 **Las lágrimas y el frío**

 **Se han quedado conmigo**

 **Yo lucharé hasta volverte a recorrer**

 **Tus dedos con los míos**

 **Miradas y suspiros**

 **Me perderé y encontraré como volver**

 **Déjame ser él**

-¡ISSEI-SAMA!-gritaban las miles de fanáticas que tenían corazones volando por la canción

En sala VIP Rias y su sequito tenían corazones volando alrededor y viendo con amor al castaño. Las sitri se quedaron maravilladas por la canción y otra tenían ese sentimiento de culpa por reírse cuando les digo la verdad, solamente tsubaki tenían corazones alrededor viendo con una leve sonrisa al castaño cosa que extraño a sona.

Las líderes solo se quedaron encantadas ya que o tenían esposos o tenían un noviazgo, solamente Gabriel y serafall sintieron como sus corazones se aceleraban ya que en un momento de la canción, issei las miro y con una sonrisa siguió cantando

Lo que no notaron fue issei le estaba sonriendo a Rias pero ellas interpretaron que era dirigidos para ellas

 **(vivo por ti – Zarcort y town)**

 **Tú eres todo lo que quiero ver**

 **Haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez**

 **Sé que no soy tan bueno como crees**

 **Pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.**

 **Si el tiempo se para cuándo te veo**

 **Si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo**

 **Si te beso es porque de verdad yo lo deseo**

 **Me gusta tu cara enfadada cuando bromeo**

 **Eres la Julieta que muere por su Romeo**

 **Eres la nota más bonita de mi solfeo**

 **Por un mar de lágrimas del corazón buceo**

 **Me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo**

 **Y es que yo vivo por ti, por la vida que me entregas,**

 **Por el momento de felicidad que me congela**

 **Por el futuro que nos espera, por el pasado, el encargado**

 **De que este destino nos uniera.**

 **No dejes que esto sea un error**

 **Quiero morir con tus besos**

 **Me llega hasta el corazón**

 **La realidad**

 **Es más que un sueño.**

 **Cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella**

 **La noche no es igual si no está su chica más bella**

 **Todo lo que hago lo hago por ella**

 **La aventura no se acaba si el caballero no tiene a su doncella**

 **En esta vida y las que quedan, seguiré contigo**

 **Haciéndote lo más feliz que pueda**

 **Te pido**

 **Que nada importara lo que suceda**

 **Porque lucho como nunca porque este amor no se muera**

 **Dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tu**

 **Aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul**

 **Sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto**

 **Contigo voy pegando las piezas de este corazón muy roto.**

 **No dejes que esto sea un error**

 **Quiero morir con tus besos**

 **Me llega hasta el corazón**

 **La realidad**

 **Es más que un sueño.**

 **Tú eres todo lo que quiero ver**

 **Haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez**

 **Sé que no soy tan bueno como crees**

 **Pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.**

 **Tú eres todo lo que quiero ver**

 **Haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez**

 **Sé que no soy tan bueno como crees**

 **Pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.**

Al terminar de nuevo todas empezaron gritar con adulación al castaño y lo que sucedió antes con las mujeres de la sala VIP aumentaron

-esta canción va dirigida a una persona muy importante en mi vida-el castaño empezó a mirar a donde se encontraba la sala VIP-tu sabes que te hablo de ti… te amo-

-¡KYYYAAAAA!-las mujeres empezaron chillar de alegrías

Y en la sala Rias y las demás estaban muy sonrojadas y las mujeres casadas estaban con una sonrisa diciendo "amor joven"

Como antes Gabriel y serafall lo interpretaron mal

(Tidus y Yuna – Zarcort)

(NT: issei va cantar solo)

 **No puedo imaginar mi vida sin estar sin ti,**

 **No llevo tanto recorrido para acabar aquí**

 **Quiero tenerte a mi lado toda la eternidad,**

 **Un beso tuyo para mi es una necesidad**

 **Nada puede interponerse en esta relación,**

 **Cuando el amor esta por encima de la razón**

 **Tienes toda mi vida en bandeja,**

 **No hay nada peor en este mundo que la sensación de que te alejas**

 **He apagado mi cerebro para esta canción,**

 **Todo lo que escribo me lo pide el corazón**

 **Si hace falta ni cómo ni duermo,**

 **Tu solo junta tu mirada con la mía seremos eternos**

 **He disfrutado cada día tanto como el primero,**

 **Podía mirarte toda noche cuando dormías "bésame"**

 **Como si ni yo te fuese la vida**

 **Un beso tan intenso de los que nunca se olvida.**

 **Y que se pare el tiempo**

 **Si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo**

 **En este cielo eterno**

 **Yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento más.**

 **Es que no puedo**

 **Ni un momento más**

 **Necesito que me mires a la cara**

 **Y que me digas que me quieres porque si no yo me muero**

 **Yo me muero aquí**

 **No consigo caminar sin ti**

 **Háblame dime lo que necesito oír**

 **Porque si no yo me muero aquí.**

 **Todo se acaba justo cuando menos te lo esperas,**

 **Pero la separación no me impide que te quiera**

 **Eres parte de mí desde ese cruce de caminos,**

 **Si derramo una lagrima por cada latido**

 **Y es que pido ser un peregrino fuerte,**

 **Este sentimiento no lo rompe ni la muerte**

 **Cielo dame tu mano y andaremos juntos,**

 **Solo es un recuerdo que se desvanece y punto**

 **Y que se pare el tiempo**

 **Si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo**

 **En este cielo eterno**

 **yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento más.**

 **Es que no puedo**

 **ni un momento mas (bis)**

 **necesito que me mires a la cara**

 **y que me digas que me quieres por que sino yo me muero**

 **yo me muero aquí**

 **no consigo caminar sin ti**

 **háblame dime lo que necesito oír**

 **por que sino yo me muero aquí.**

Los corazones de todas latían por la canción y el castaño contento siguió cantando canciones románticas. Issei que antes estaba nervioso estaba feliz al ver su sueño surgia de nuevo ya que le encantaba ver a las personas felices por sus canciones

* * *

 **¿felices? lo hice un poco mas largo**

 **¿se sorprendieron con falso fin? lo siento pero siempre quise hacer uno**

 **¿bueno? ¿malo? comenten en los review para saber sus opniones**

 **ANTES DE IRME VOY A INFORMAR ALGO POR FAVOR LÉANLO:**

 **un amigo me informo que algunas paginas parecido a [ ], los usarios estaban copiando los fics de este lugar y la hacen como suyas**

 **no se si es verdad pero si es cierto serian personas malnacidas que roban trabajo que tanto esfuerzo hacen y mas encima la hace pasar como suyas, si hacen eso ya serian una simple mierdas que roban esfuerzo de otros**

 **asi que si usted ven algunas ideas MÍAS en otro lugar que no sea aqui, debes decirme para reportarlo ya que yo nunca publique algo que no sea aqui**

 **sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Maurox000**


	6. Chapter 6

**lo siento por la demora pero tuve algunos problemas con el computador**

* * *

Al día siguiente del concierto hecho por issei y sirzechs para las mujeres fue toda un espectáculo que gano fama entre miles de mujeres de diferentes razas de hasta que cualquiera pensarían que sería maravilloso tener miles de mujeres persiguiéndote pero el asunto era diferente

Al llegar al castillo gremory se encontraron con diferentes periodistas que querían una entrevista exclusiva con el gran [sekiryuutei] por ser el primero en tener esa fama por su talento y no por su poder sin embargo para el castaño respondió con sinceridad todas las preguntas que todas estaban relacionadas con una sola ¿Qué se siente tener todo lo que tiene? . Tenía una bella mujer que lo ama con todo su alma, varias mujeres después de ella que sentían lo mismo, tenía en sus manos el poder para matar a un dios, era el heredero junto con su prometida de una de las casas más fuerte del inframundo y un grandioso talento que lo llevo a la fama

Muchos se le subiría a la cabeza por tener todo eso en sus manos…pero él no

Era de una familia humilde y así se iba quedar, si ganaba tal fama por su talento era porque se esforzó en pulir lo que más le gustaba y si tenía varias mujeres no era por solo lujuria si no por el amor que tenía por ellas

Así que cualquier pregunta que relacionada con esa pregunta lo decía con toda la verdad aumentando más la admiración de las fans por no ser un tipo arrogante si no uno humilde

Ya llegado la tarde al terminar la entrevista, el castaño hacia el living de la mansión para descansar donde se encontró a todas las chicas de su harem

-¿Cómo te fue ise?-pregunto la pelirroja dándole un abrazo

-muy bien-dijo correspondiendo el afecto-si quieren pueden verlo, ellos sí que trabajan rápido

Las chicas se sentaron en una gran sillón donde cabían todos, al medio estaba issei y del lado derecho estaba Rias, asia, xenovia y el lado izquierdo estaba akeno, rossweisse, ravel, irina y al último estaba koneko que estaba sentada en el regazo de issei ganándose varias miradas de celos de parte de las chicas que querían estar de la misma forma que ella y que issei le acariciara la cabeza como lo estaba haciendo ahora

Con todos listo issei prendió el GRAN televisor que de inmediato de mostro a los reporteros de diferentes facciones excepto los dragones y que estaban sentados en fila en frente del castaño que hacia todo lo posible controlar sus nervios y enfrente de la cámara se mostró a una linda reportera de pelo castaño con ojos azules que de inmediato identificaron como la misma reportera que difundió la habilidad del castaño

-"estamos aquí para entrevistar al sekiryuutei issei hyoudou de su concierto…"-soltando un suspiro siguió-"que fue la que se ganó los corazones de cientos de mujeres"-

Todas las chicas fruncieron sus ceños al saber que tenían varias mujeres que querían a SU issei pero dejando de lado sus celos escucharon la entrevista

-"¿Cómo se sintió estar enfrente de varias mujeres de diferentes razas?"-pregunto un rubio que radiaba aura sacra

-"si le digo la verdad me sentí nervioso ya que es la primera vez que canto en frente de muchas mujeres"-respondió con una sonrisa dejando de lado su modo pervertido

-"¿Cuál fue su razón de tener tres conciertos?"-dijo un ángel caído

-"por alguna razón se supo que cantaba y si no quería que vinieran a pedirme una cantara una vez más, alguien se le ocurrió que cantara para las mujeres y a los hombres para que el ultimo cantara para los dos géneros"-en algún lugar cierto pelirrojo estornudo

-"¿Cómo se siente ahora? Con toda la fama que tiene por ser el sekiryuutei, por tener varias mujeres hermosas en su vida y semejante talento"

-"sinceramente estoy sorprendido hace menos de un año yo era un simple estudiante con un sueño imposible de alcanzar"-

-"pero ahora eres la mayor celebridad entre las facciones"-dijo un asgardianos-"combatiste con los integrantes del grupo terroristas, luchaste contra un dios y tienes a las mujeres más hermosas con mucho talento en su vida"

-"es verdad que mi vida ha estado en peligro varias veces"-las chicas se sintieron triste al saber que siempre dejaban que el castaño se encargara de todo-"pero si he estado en peligro es porque quería proteger a los que más amo"-las chicas prestaron atención a lo que decía el castaño

-"¿y quién es ella?"-

-"no es una sola si no todas las mujeres que me acompañan"-las chicas sintieron su corazón latir muy fuerte-"Rias gremory, akeno himejima, koneko toujo, Asia argento, Xenovia Quarta, irina shidou y rossweisse… todas ellas las amo con todo mi corazón y lucharía contra el mundo con tal que siempre tengan una sonrisa en sus rostro

Las chicas sintieron como sus corazones latían fuertemente con cada palabra que decía y entendieron que el amor que tenía el castaño hacia ellas era sincero. La sonrisa en su rostro no se le podía quitar ya que el castaño les dijo a todos que las amaba y que sabían que nunca encontrarían a un hombre igual que el castaño así que todas se abalanzaron hacia al castaño dándole un abrazo cariñoso

-nosotras también que amamos-dijeron todas con una sonrisa

El resto de la entrevista no le dio importancia ya que querían estar con el castaño pero lo que ellas no sabían que las mujeres que estaban enamoradas del castaño, con su discurso hicieron que varias se pusieran celosas y que ahora tenía un solo pensamiento

- _juro que me ganare su corazón-_

Las chicas gremory sintieron como si le declarara la guerra pero con determinación

- _no dejaremos que nadie nos quite a nuestro ise-_

El día pasó realmente rápido e issei estaba dándose una ducha ya que pronto seria su segundo concierto pero repentinamente escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y vio como Rias entraba con una toalla encima que cubría solamente sus partes íntimas

-¿te gusta cómo me veo ise?-dijo seductoramente

El castaño trago saliva al ver el erótico cuerpo de la pelirroja y sintió como su "amigo" despertaba por ver semejante diosa

-al parecer ise junior le encanto-dijo acercándose acorralando al castaño contra la pared-pero voy hacer que este amiguito…-tomando con sus manos el miembro y acercándose al oído-sea solo mío

-ara ara-

Los dos vieron como en la puerta estaba akeno vistiendo de la forma que Rias y con aura aterradora haciendo que se asuste el castaño mientras que Rias estaba enojada al ver que interrumpieron su momento

-no seas egoísta Rias, ise-kun es de todas y para que entiendan perfectamente-ambos amantes sintieron como algo tomaba sus manos y pies que al mirar vieron unas cadenas

Akeno sonreía sádicamente al ver como los dos estaban amarado al pared y ambos desnudos

-¿Qué significa esto akeno?-dijo Rias enojada

-nada solamente quiero que entiendas que no puedes tener a ise-kun para ti sola-

-¿y yo que tengo que ver en esto?-pregunto el castaño

-ya ha pasado mucho desde que no tengo sexo y quiero uno ahora mismo-dijo con si nada haciendo que el castaño se le salga una gota en la cabeza ya que solamente ayer lo hicieron y estaba seguro que eso no era mucho

Una hora después en el baño donde se escuchó gemidos de placer que al salir el castaño salía con normalidad dejando en el cuarto del baño a unas excitadas pelirroja y pelinegra que decía entre murmullos

-dame más ise-sama

El castaño se vistió rápidamente y salió de su habitación pero en su camino se encontró con sona sitri y su reina que miraba hacia el suelo con un sonrojo

-hola kaicho ¿Qué hace por aquí?-pregunto viendo solamente a la sitri

-vengo a hablar contigo sobre algo así que si me acompañas te voy a contar-la pelinegra siguió su camino dejando a un confundido castaño

-está bien no tengo problemas-el castaño empezó a seguir a las dos pelinegra y sin querer vio el trasero de tsubaki

- _que hermoso_ _trasero-_ susurro sin percatarse que la pelinegra lo escucho pero no dijo en cambio se sintió feliz

Unos minutos después llegaron al patio de la casa gremory y sona le dijo que se sentara en unas de las ciento de mesas que habían junto con su reina. El castaño confundido solamente asintió y sentó en frente de tsubaki

-¿de qué se trata todo esto kaicho?

-tsubaki quiere hablar decirte algo importante así que la ayude-dijo sin dejar su mirada seria-antes de irme ¿viste a yuuto? Tengo que informarle de algo

-¿kiba? Se debe encontrar entrenando-el castaño señalo el bosque dentro del territorio gremory

-gracias-la pelinegra se fue en un círculo mágico dejando extrañado al castaño

-entonces… ¿paso algo? Tsubaki-san-

La pelinegra estaba muy nerviosa por la repentinamente idea de su Rey

-"voy hacer algo para que tu hables a solas con hyoudou así que aprovecha la oportunidad"-pensó recordando las palabras de Sona

-si no puedes decirlo no hay problema-dijo levantándose de su asiento cosa que asusto a la pelinegra

-¡espera!-dijo tomándole la manga al castaño-e-es a-algo m-m-muy importante-

El castaño extrañado se sentó aunque se sonrojo levemente al ver la tierna expresión que mostraba la pelinegra

-se ve hermosa-pensó en voz alta causando que la pelinegra se ruborizara más-¡ah! ¡Lo siento tsubaki-san!-dijo al darse cuenta que lo dijo

-n-no hay problema-

-entonces ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-yo… yo…-decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¿tu?

- _yo te amo-_ susurro, cosa que no oyó el castaño

-¿mmm?-

Tomando mucho valor y aire se paró de su asiento

-¡TE AMO ISSEI!-gritándolo por fin

Después de eso se formó un gran silencio, cosa que asusto a gran medida a la pelinegra ya que era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad de alguien ya que con un kiba era un simple flechazo por su amabilidad pero desde hace tiempo, antes de que se uniera el castaño a los sobrenatural tuvo leve interés en él porque por cosa del destino (ósea el autor) veía que quitando su lado pervertido era un hombre amable, valiente o generoso y su atracción fue aumentado por las distintas batallas que tuvo el castaño y esa atracción se convirtió en amor cuando descubrió el secreto del castaño

-lo siento… pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti-dijo el castaño, esas simple palabras hizo que se rompiera el corazón de la pelinegra

-no hay problema-dijo intentando no llorar agachando la cabeza

-pero…-eso atrajo la atención de la pelinegra levantado su mirada-si en verdad siente el amor que dices…-

-el amor que te tengo en sincero-interrumpió la pelinegra

-entonces… conozcámonos y hablaremos esto después de un tiempo ¿te parece?-el castaño le tomo la mano-no me gusta que las mujeres lloren y más cuando es por mi culpa así que tendrás que esperar un tiempo para que sepas mi decisión

La pelinegra asintió llorando pero de felicidad al saber que había posibilidad que el castaño correspondiera sus sentimientos

El resto del tiempo que le quedaba al castaño se la paso hablando con tsubaki para saber más de ella ya que era hermosa cuando dejaba de actuar como vice-presidenta y reina de Sona, cosa que le dio un ligero recuerdo cuando akeno era así y se preguntaba si todas las reinas de las herederas eran así

Al terminar su conversa el castaño se despidió dejando a una contenta pelinegra, al ver su reloj noto que le faltaba unos pocos minutos para que empiece el próximo concierto

Usando sus alas de dragón, voló rápidamente al escenario que llego justo a tiempo y vio que lo esperaba sirzechs con una sonrisa y simplemente le entrego una guitarra

-suerte issei-kun-dijo el pelirrojo

Al salir vio a ciento de hombre de diferentes razas y al igual que antes, no vio a los dragones que volaban que eran más que el día anterior

-muy bien-dijo el castaño por el micrófono-¡empecemos!-grito

De repente se empezaron se escucharon voces junto con el ritmo de un tambor y el castaño al mirar atrás suyo vio a…

-¿Saji, Sairaorg y kiba?-dijo sorprendido viendo a los cuatros mencionado pero dejo de lado al ver que empezaba la canción

 **(BLACK VEIL BRIDES – fallen angels)**

 **Scream, Shout, Scream, Shout.**

 **We are the Fallen Angels**

 **We are the in between, cast down as sons of war.**

 **Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn.**

 **We won't cause the pain, of living out their own.**

 **Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are blown.**

 **We're bored to death in heaven and down alone in hell,**

 **We only want to be ourselves.**

 **We scream, we shout**

 **We are the Fallen Angels**

 **We scream, we shout ohhh ohhh**

 **Too lost to sing alone**

 **No need to feel this sorrow**

 **We scream, we shout ohhh**

 **We are the Fallen Angels!**

 **Follow the morning star, on land when darkness failed,**

 **The passion left unholy; now you find yourself.**

 **We have no where to go, no one to wish us well**

 **A crime to find our home, our stories they will tell.**

 **We're bored to death in heaven and down alone in hell,**

 **We only want to be ourselves.**

 **We scream, we shout**

 **We are the Fallen Angels**

 **We scream, we shout ohhh ohhh**

 **Too lost to sing alone**

 **No need to feel this sorrow**

 **We scream, we shout ohhh**

 **We are the Fallen Angels!**

 **Scream, Shout**

 **We are the Fallen Angels.**

 **Scream, shout ohhhh!**

 **We scream, we shout**

 **We are the Fallen Angels**

 **We scream, we shout ohhh ohhh**

 **Too lost to sing alone**

 **No need to feel this sorrow**

 **We scream, we shout ohhh**

 **We are the Fallen Angels**

 **We scream, we shout**

 **We are the Fallen Angels!**

 **We scream, we shout ohhh Ohhh!** **Ohhh ohhh!**

 **Scream, We shout**

 **We are the Fallen Angels!**

Los Ángeles caídos estaban emocionados ya que esa canción era preciso para su especie que empezaron a gritar de la emoción y se sintieron alegres al ser ángeles caídos. Las demás especie les fascino la canción que al igual que los ángeles caídos les encanto la canción

Al terminar las ovaciones el castaño empezó a tocar su guitarra con velocidad

 **(one ok rock – no scared)**

 **I wanna bring it back, We never carry on**

 **I wanna bring it back, We never carry on**

 **Seize it somehow seize it somehow**

 **Only thing I lose**

 **We hurry on, 'cuz we are coming to the end**

 **We hurry on, 'cuz we are coming to the end**

 **I know it's me I could me one from millions**

 **I never trust anything to survive**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **I've got leave you nothing to take anymore**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are**

 **Can you reach out? Shout it out! You shout it out!**

 **Seize it somehow seize it somehow**

 **Only thing I lose**

 **We hurry on, 'cuz we are coming to the end**

 **We hurry on, 'cuz we are coming to the end**

 **I know it's me I could me one from millions**

 **I never trust anything to survive**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **I've got leave you nothing to take anymore**

 **That's all, I'll be all right**

 **That's why you take me back**

 **That's the price I must pay?**

 **Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are**

 **Touch it touch it, don't you know it's just begun**

 **Watch it watch it, make me feel like the man**

 **Break it break it. We can't leave it undone**

 **Kill the sound, you are maybe alive**

 **(No No)That's all, I'll be all right**

 **(No No)That's why you take me back**

 **(No No)That's the price I must pay?**

 **Now moving closer to the blue flame we are**

 **(No No)That's all, I'll be all right**

 **(No No)That's why you take me back**

 **(No No)That's the price I must pay?**

 **I've got leave you nothing to take anymore**

 **(No No)That's all, I'll be all right**

 **(No No)That's why you take me back**

 **(No No)That's the price I must pay?**

 **Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are**

Al terminar el castaño junto con los demás chicos empezaron a tocar diferentes canciones y junto con eso los hombre empezaron a destrozar el lugar por la emoción que sentían excepto los ángeles que se elevaron para no quedar en el "campo de batalla" y se controlaron para no dejarse llevar por la emoción que al hacerlo caerían

Sin duda las canciones del castaño hacían que cualquier raza los siguiera

* * *

 **¿que les parecio? la escena de issei y tsubaki fue corta pero vere si en el proximo capitulo sera de solo ellos dos o no**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, se que me tarde mucho en subirlo pero mi computador anterior murio, mejor dicho el teclado murio junto con el disco duro donde estaban todos los capitulos avanzado, la tecla "O", "L" "I" ya no funcionaban era dificil hacerlo asi que tuve que esperar para comprar otro, que al comprarlo incie este**

 **lo que esperan los otros fic los estare escribiendo nuevamente asi que lo siento por hacerlo esperar**

 **Sin nada mas que decir los invito a leer**

* * *

Al día siguiente del concierto para los hombres, issei hyoudou subió mucho su fama ganando la admiración de tanto como mujeres como de hombres y hoy sería la última función que daría ya que no le gusta tener semejante fama hacia su persona porque le gustaba estar en lugares poco destacado y vivir en paz

Todo demonio, ángeles o ángeles caídos estaban preparándose de lo que sería el último y mejor concierto de unos de los mejores de demonios de la historia que no conforme con sus logros en batallas, ahora eran los mejores cantantes de lo sobrenatural

-esto me está matando-dijo el castaño tirando en unos de los sofás de la casa gremory

-tienes que aguantar ise-kun-el castaño al voltear vio a la reina de Sona

\- ¿tsubaki? ¿Qué haces por aquí? -dijo acomodándose en el sillón para que se siente la pelinegra

-vine a ver como estabas-dijo sentándose junto al castaño-tu concierto fue fabuloso

-gracias-dijo apenado

-¿de qué te avergüenzas? Hiciste muchas cosas pervertidas aun así se avergüenzas que te halaguen sobre tu talento-dijo con una sonrisa

-es que se me es raro recibir un halago de una persona como tú-

-¿como yo?-dijo confundida

-desde que te conozco, siempre eres seria y estricta al igual que kaicho-la pelinegra escuchaba con atención-pero siempre me atrajo eso de ti y haciéndome una pregunta ¿Cómo sería si fuera una chica normal?

-posiblemente estaría disfrutando la vida sin preocuparme de los ataques del terrorista o actuar adecuadamente como reina

-seguramente estarías enamorada de alguien más y no alguien como yo

-estas equivocado-interrumpió la pelinegra-mucho antes que te convirtieras en demonio yo ya estaba interesada en ti

\- ¿enserio? -

-claro, no sé si fue cosa del destino, pero me alegro en encontrarme contigo-termino con una radiante sonrisa que sonrojo al castaño por lo hermosa que se veía-por qué te amo

Aunque sabía los sentimientos de la pelinegra hacia él, no podía evitar sorprenderse que lo dijera la pelinegra sin embargo estaba contento

-¿dime ise-kun? Quieres tener una cita conmigo ahora mismo-dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo una vez más al castaño

\- ¿Qué? -

-que si quieres tener una cita conmigo, kaicho me dejo el dia libre y tu quieres relajarte un poco cierto, entonces salgamos algún lado

-claro, me gustaría tener una cita contigo-dijo apenado con un enorme sonrojo

Tsubaki veía con una sonrisa la expresión del castaño, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de vergüenza ya que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, pero resistía con todo su ser en no salir el tartamudeo y el sonrojo en su cara

"- _escúchame tsubaki, si quieres ganarte el corazón de hyoudou tendrás que ser más directa con tus sentimientos-dijo Sona hacia su reina_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? -dijo con un enorme sonrojo_

 _\- Rías y las demás se ganaron su corazón porque no dudaron en ningún minuto es demostrarle su amor hacia él, si quieres ganarte un espacio en su corazón tendrás que demostrarle que lo amas de verdad_

 _-está bien kaicho-"_

-¿tsubaki?-la pelinegra salía de su recuerdo por el llamado del castaño-¿sucede algo?

-no nada, nos vamos-dijo la pelinegra

-claro-dijo sin darle importancia al asunto

El castaño y la pelinegra se fueron en un círculo mágico a la casa del castaño en el mundo humano ya que estaba seguro que si salía algún lugar del inframundo seria acosado consta mente por los miles de sus fans

-¿te aparece tener un día de campo?-pregunto entrando a la cocina

-claro-dijo la pelinegra- ¿y las demás?

-salieron de compras para la noche-dijo desde la cocina

-ya veo-dijo imaginando a todas batallando para llamar la atención del castaño causando una gota en la cabeza

-tsubaki ¿puedes ayudarme?

-no hay problema-

Ambos empezaron a preparar comida en un ambiente relajante y cómodo, pero repentinamente el castaño al preparar un jugo, se le cayó la jarra llena de agua y con eso…

-Kyaaaaa-grito la pelinegra al ser empapada

-¡ah! ¡lo siento tsubaki, no era mi intención…-paro el castaño por la semejante vista

Tsubaki vestía con el uniforme del instituto kuoh que al ser mojado hizo que la camisa se volviera transparente mostrando esos hermosos y enormes pechos que eran cubierto son un sostén negro de encaje y la falda se le corrió un poco mostrando su ropa interior igual de encaje de color negro

El castaño se sonrojo mucho a ver que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo de tsubaki que si por poco muere de sangrado nasal

-v-voy a traerte u-una toalla-el castaño salió rápidamente de la cocina para ocultar a su "amigo" que ya estaba bien "levantado"

Minutos después la pelinegra se estaba dando una ducha mientras su ropa se secaba son un enorme sonrojo ya que el castaño vio su ropa interior

-tsubaki, te traje una ropa te la dejo en el canasto-dijo el castaño al otro lado de la puerta

-muchas gracias ise-kun-dijo la pelinegra mientras se metía a la enorme bañera

Otros minutos después tsubaki estaba ya lista y se vistió con un vestido rojo de una pieza y salio a buscar al castaño que estaba preparando las comida y las demás cosas para salir

-con todo esto estaremos listo tsubaki-dijo el castaño que al verla se sonrojo por ver lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido que con ayuda de transmitía esa sensación de calma que solamente aparecía después de un baño

-¿Cómo me veo?-dijo la pelinegra apenada ya que eran las pocas veces que salía de esa forma que todas eran reuniones que iba su rey

-te vez hermosa tsubaki-dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando mas si podía a la pelinegra

La pelinegra aun avergonzada estaba contenta que el castaño le gustara su apariencia, ambos salieron de la casa y fueron caminando al parque que por temporada estaban los cerezos en su gran esplendor pero que al llegar vieron que estaba lleno desilusionando a la pareja, pero repentinamente el castaño tomo la mano de la pelinegra la arrastro lejos del lugar confundiendo a esta, pero deseaba que nunca le soltara la mano que fue cumplido

-llegamos-dijo el castaño sin soltar la mano de tsubaki

Ella al ver el lugar se sorprendió, era una hermosa colina de un pasto reluciente y en la punta había una un enorme cerezo que destacaba más que las demás

-¿Qué te parece?

-es hermoso, pero como…-tsubaki vio atrás suyo y veía como nadie se acercaba al lugar

-ellos están en una dimensión alterna que con ayuda de Grayfia-san pude hacerla

-ya veo-

Los dos se fueron a sentar bajo las ramas del árbol y prepararon todo lo que se necesitaba para tener un dia de campo que gracias a la dimensión alterna no hubo ningún problema y conversaban en un ambiente agradable con una que otra risa, pero todo con total calma disfrutando la compañía del otra

-… ¿en serio hiciste eso de niño? -dijo una divertida pelinegra

-me gané un enorme regaño y tuve que ayudar a pintarlo

-y lo tenías bien merecido, si me dibujaran toda la casa con pintura haría lo mismo

Ambos jóvenes se acostaron en el césped viendo las nubes, pero sin que se dieran cuenta se tomaron la mano

-me gusta estos momentos que no me tengo que preocupar por nada-dijo el castaño con los ojos cerrado

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

-desde que me convertí en demonio, he estado viviendo diferentes batallas que más de una vez me arriesgo la vida… pero-el castaño estira su brazo libre al cielo-la sonrisa que veo en ellas por los momentos divertidos son mis motivos para enfrentarme cualquier cosa con tal que permanezca esas sonrisas

\- sin duda eres el mejor hombre que he conocido

\- ¿ya has conocido a alguien antes?

\- varios de las reuniones que iba, muchos demonios de clase alta le ofrecían a Kaicho un intercambio para estar en su nobleza " _ella no solo es mi reina, es mi mano derecha y mi amiga así que no voy aceptar que la traten como un simple objeto"_ siempre decías esas palabras

 _-_ a pesar de tener un duro carácter es una buena persona

 _-_ así es-ambos sonrieron y algún lado la Sitri tuvo ganas de golpear a su reina y al castaño

ambos siguieron conversando hasta que notaron que se le paso el tiempo y era más evidente por el sol que se estaba ocultando dando un color naranjo por toda la ciudad. Al recoger todas las cosas salieron del parque y de inmediato todas las miradas se enfocaron en ellos otros de adoración de lo hermosos que se veía la pareja y otros con lujuria por el cuerpo de la pelinegra cosa que ella ignoraba

-hermosa dama-al frente de ellos apareció un apuesto rubio de unos 23 años con ropa muy fina-¿Por qué no dejas a este tonto y viene con un hombre de verdad?

Ambos siguieron su camino dejando atrás al rubio, cosa que lo enojo enormemente así que se adelantó y parándose enfrente de la pareja otra vez

-dueña de mi corazón, ven conmigo y verán que te la pasaras bien-dijo con una mirada seductora… pero otra vez la pareja siguió de largo

El rubio no contento le tomo el hombro a la pelinegra pero antes de que durara un segundo el contacto físico se sintió un fuerte instinto asesino que venían de la pelinegra

-escúchame bien-dijo tsubaki con una mirada gélida- si me vuelves a tocar o hablar…te mato

El rubio se quedó paralizado y sentía como sus pantalones se mojaban en la parte de la entrepierna a la vista de todos los espectadores que sintieron miedo por el instinto que expulsaban el par

-lo siento ise-kun-dijo ella por el cambio que tuvo, pero se sorprendió al ver que sonreía con calma

-no te preocupes, ya me ha pasado antes-dijo el castaño recordando las veces que salía con las chicas gremory y que más de una vez pasaba lo anteriormente

Al llegar a la casa vieron cientos de ropas y zapatos esparcidas por la toda la casa, si la casa era enorme, imagínense la cantidad de ropa que había que cubría por todos lados

-ise-dijo corriendo para abrazarlo- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí a pasear tsubaki-dijo con una sonrisa correspondiendo el abrazo a la pelirroja

-¿tsubaki?-al girar su cabeza vio a la mencionada que tenía una gota en la cabeza por el desorden

-así es, como no teníamos nada que hacer salimos a pasear-

-ufufufu-repentinamente el castaño sintió un fuerte amarre en su cuerpo que al fijar su mirada vio que tenía un látigo enrollado en su cuerpo

-A-akeno-

-mientras yo me busco ropa para lucir hermosa ante ti, tú te vas con cualquiera ¿cierto?-dijo con evidente celo y en su modo sádico-no voy a permitir que mi esposo sea un mujeriego

-¿Cómo qué esposo?-exclamo la pelirroja enojada

El castaño fue arrastrado hacia una habitación mientras gritaba que lo suelte que fue completamente ignorados por todas

-rías-sama-decía tsubaki

-solo llámame Rías- interrumpió la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-R-Rías-dijo con dificultad-¿Por qué tiene tan desordenado? si puedo saber

-creo que lo sabes, pero hoy es el último concierto que hará y será en un salón muy lujoso

-y aunque me sorprende, los humanos hacen vestidos muy elegantes y lindos-dijo con una mano en la mejilla akeno regresando de la sección de tortura

-así estamos buscando en todo lo que compramos para esta noche ¿quieres venir con nosotras? -

Tsubaki acepto con gusto y empezó a buscar ropa para la noche junto con la demás que eran muy diferentes a su grupo, que, si no fuera por Sona, ella tendrá apena 3 amigas ellas sería Akeno, Rias y Sona

El tiempo paso rápidamente para todas, entre conversaciones y risas que sin darse cuenta se tomaron el resto del dia alistándose, no sabían si era suerte, pero estuvieron lista el momentos justo que iniciara el concierto asi que con todas fueron transportada a un gran salón de lujo con muchos seres que los más destacaban eran los demonios, ángeles y caídos que en su mayoría tenían sus propias parejas, las otras razas de diferentes facciones estaban sin embargo con una cantidad mínima ya que algunos, aunque se hizo una alianza para combatir a los terroristas, aun no perdonaban a los tres principales causantes de muchas muertes en le pasado

-que hermoso-dijo Asia viendo con fascinación el salón

-los demonios sí que hacen todo a lo grande-dijo Xenovia de igual forma que la rubia

Las miradas de todos los jóvenes eran dirigidas al grupo gremory por lo hermosa y elegante que se veían que más de uno quiso se le cruzo por la cabeza en invitarla salir, cosa que duro poco porque de inmediato, parte de su imaginación, apareció un imponente dragón atrás de las chicas y recordaron que esas mismas chicas eran de actual [Sekiryuutei]

-Rías-la mencionada al voltear vio a sus padres caminando hacia ella con elegantes vestimentas

-Padre, madre-la pelirroja fue a abrazarlo-¿también vinieron?

-cómo íbamos perder el último concierto de nuestro yerno-dijo una sonrisa Venelana

-pero que hermosa vista-al reconocer de inmediato la voz, Rossweisse saco un abanico de quien sabe donde y lanzo un golpe justo atrás de la Pelinegra

-Odín-sama, contrólese-dijo con una mirada seria

-cuanto tiempo Ross-dijo el viejo como si nada-¿oh?-exclamo con una sonrisa burlesca mientras acariciaba su larga barba

-¿Qué?-dijo un poco nerviosa pero sin quitar su mirada seria

-siento que estas cambiadas ¿acaso atrapaste a alguien? -

-¡Odin-sama!-

-me pregunto quién sería el desafortunado que conquisto el corazón de esta virgen-dijo el viejo, pero vio que, en vez de enojarse, la valquiria se sonrojaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-al parecer sus burlas ya no funcionan viejo-

-asi que el mocoso tambien vino-dijo él viendo a Azazel

-me alegro que todos vinieran-

-Micheal-sama-dijo la castaña sorprendida -¿usted tambien?

-no quería perderme la última presentación del actual [Sekiryuutei] y además, grabiel no paraba en pedirme que viniéramos-

Todos los hombres, incluyendo Lord gremory se sonrojaron porque enfrente de ellos estaba la misma diosa de la perfeccion. Gabriel vestía con un hermoso vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco con adornos de cristales, el vestido tenía un escote no tan grande, pero si lo suficiente para lucir sus enormes pechos y un corte en el lado izquierdo del muslo hasta abajo haciendo lucir sus tonificada y bellas piernas. El pelo lo tenía trenzado

- _como me alegro haber caído-pensó azazel imaginándose todas las cosas que haría con la Seraphim_

- _que hermoso-pensó el viejo viendo detenidamente el escote_

 _-contrólate, contrólate-pensaba lord gremory sintiendo cada vez el instinto de su esposa_

 _-hemos sido derrotadas-pensaron todas las chicas de todo el salón_

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-grito enojada infantilmente Maou Leviatian apareciendo de repente

-solo vine a ver a ise-chan ¿está mal? -dijo ladeando la cabeza

Las dos mujeres más poderosas de las facciones que podían eliminar ejércitos enteros y destruir el mundo si se lo proponían peleaban infantilmente o era más bien quejas de Serafall sobre la presencia de Gabriel en la fiesta mientras que la Ángel solo contestaba inocentemente sin entender nada

-por favor, pueden dejar de hacer eso-dijo sirzechs llegando junto con su esposa

Sirzechs vestía un traje casi igual que su padre solamente que en vez de blanco este era de un color negro con adornos rojos y con el símbolo "Lucifer" en su pecho. Grayfia vestia un vestido realmente precioso, digno de la esposa del Actual Mao Lucifer y dueña del título de la Reina más fuerte del inframundo (NT: ustedes imaginaran el vestido)

-sirzechs-chan ¿Por qué permitiste que esa santurrona venga?-dijo con un puchero tierno la Pelinegra

-somos aliados Serafall, tiene el derecho para venir-dijo sin quitar su mirada de calma

-…esta bien-dijo cruzando de brazos-¡pero que no se acerque a ise-chan!-grito agitando los brazos

-¿acaso hcie algo malo?-pregunto con inocencia hacia su hermano

-no hiciste nada Gabriel-

El grupo completo empezó a hablar sobre diferentes cosas ante las miradas de todos que pensaban que allí solamente estaban las personas más famosas del inframundo sin embargo se dieron cuenta que era como cualquier de ellos pero con la diferencia de poder

De repente se apagaron las luces y de inmediato luces de diferentes partes empezaron a iluminar la pista de baile y en el escenario aparecieron cuatros sujetos con mascara de kitsune vestidos formalmente que de inmediato las chicas gremory reconocieron

-buenas noches a todos-dijo el que estaba más cerca del micrófono-me llamo Issei hyoudou y hoy vengo a cantar para todos ustedes que lo disfruten

Al terminar, todos reconocieron que el que hablaba era el castaño ya que muchos los conocían y otros por la televisión por su programa. Se empezó a escuchar la guitarra eléctrica acompañado de un guitarra clásica

 **(Santana - Into The Night ft. Chad Kroeger)**

 **Like a gift from the heavens**

 **It was easy to tell**

 **It was love from above**

 **That could save me from hell**

 **She had fire in her soul**

 **It was easy to see**

 **How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**

 **There were drums in the air**

 **As she started to dance**

 **Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

Todas las razas de bailaron empezando la canción que, aunque no sabían bailar, el ritmo de la canción era tan buena que algunos se dejaron llevar por la canción ya que no importa que no sepas bailar como profesional, es como te dejar llevar por el ritmo de la canción, que seas libre junto con tu pareja para que ambos así tengan una noche inolvidable

 **And we sang a, away, away, away**

 **And the voices rang like the angels sing**

 **And singing a, away, away, away**

 **And we danced on into the night**

 **And we danced on into the night**

Como la vez pasada las chicas fueron "raptadas" por sujetos parecidos en el escenario solo que esta vez no resistieron si no que se dejaron llevar por la misma canción que tocaba su novio o "amigo" en el caso de Tsubaki

 **Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place**

 **You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces**

 **We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes**

 **No room left to move inbetween you and I**

 **And we forgot where we were**

 **And we lost track of time**

 **And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**

Los líderes de las casas demoniacas se divertían como cuando eran jóvenes y sus hijos que fueron con ellos, eran invitados por las hijas o por las mismas Angeles caidos que fueron con Azazel

 **And we sang a, away, away, away**

 **And the voices rang like the angels sing**

 **And singing a, away, away, away**

 **And we danced on into the night**

 **And we danced on into the night**

 **And we danced on into the night**

Las chicas gremory le quitaron la máscara a su pareja para besarlo apasionadamente sin embargo una se llevó una gran sorpresa, Rias tenía al original Issei

 **Like a gift from the heavens**

 **It was easy to tell**

 **It was love from above**

 **That could save me from hell**

 **She had fire in her soul**

 **It was easy to see**

 **How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**

 **There were drums in the air as she started to dance**

 **Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**

 **-** no iba perderme esta ocasión para bailar contigo como novia-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

 **-** _idiota-_ susurro apoyándose en su pecho

 **-** te amo Rias, no lo olvides y si las demás chicas no estuvieran enamoradas de mí, seria tuyo para siempre pero ahora mismo te pertenezco _-_ dijo el castaño y le dio un beso en la frente mientras seguían bailando en su mundo

 **And we sang a, away, away, away**

 **And the voices rang like the angels sing**

 **And singing a, away, away, away**

 **And we danced on into the night**

 **A, away, away, away**

 **And the voices rang like the angels sing**

 **And singing a, away, away, away**

 **And we danced on into the night**

 **A, away, away, away**

 **A, away, away, away**

 **Singing a, away, away, away**

 **And we danced on into the night**

al terminar la canción, siguió otra más y todo se divertían a mas no poder, deseando los momentos de paz que se generaba por mucho tiempo

Fin

* * *

 **O no?...**

* * *

…sin embargo las cosas no salían como uno deseara

BOOOOOOUUUUUUUMMMMM

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó y todos pararon para saber que sucedía

-que sucede-pregunto sirzechs mandando a prender las luces

BOOUUMM

Otras explosiones se escucharon, pero esta vez más cerca de donde estaban

Pero antes de reaccionar, se escuchó una explosión en el techo que al mirar para arriba vieron como un soldado caia justo en medio del salón

-sirzechs…sama-pronuncian a duras penas

-que esta sucediendo?-dijo acercándose al soldado de su familia

-nos…están atacando-dijo por última vez antes de morir

Las palabras del soldado sorprendieron a todos ya que se preguntaban ¿Quién atacaría mientras estaban los cuatros líderes de las facciones más poderosas? Y de inmediato dieron con el nombre… la brigada del caos

-quiero que saquen a todos del lugar-ordeno al soldado que estaba cerca

Los soldados obedecieron y sacaron a todos del lugar excepto uno

-para adónde vas Issei-dijo azazel apoyado en una columna viendo al castaño salir por la puerta trasera

(Date a live – opening 1)

-solo salvar el inframundo-respondió, sacando sus alas de dragon

-si que tienes agallas muchacho-dijo con una sonrisa para después mirarlo seriamente-¿estas seguro?

-si… no puedo permitir que ellos dañen lo que más amo-dijo empezando a volar rápidamente al lugar de las explosiones

-no sé si eres estúpido o valiente-dijo ante irse con el grupo de soldados que lo esperaban

Ya muchos metros lejos del lugar se encontraba el castaño mirado seriamente el lugar

- **[estas seguro]-** pregunto Ddraig

-nunca estuve mas seguro-

-[ **Entonces demostrémosle lo poderosos que somos los dragones]**

 **-** bien dicho-dijo antes de ponerse su armadura y volando rápidamente contra los terroristas

…ese momento, fue lo último que se supo de Issei hyoudou

* * *

 **Que les parecio? sinceramente lo ultimo se me acaba ocurrir asi que... no se que pasara ya que estaba pensando cuando issei muere por el veneno y Red lo revive**

 **Este fue el ultimo capitulo de la historia**

 **OJO no dije del Fic si no de la historia asi que pronto subire las canciones que prometi ya hace mucho que seran ESPECIALES**

 **Con esto me despido y gracias a los que les fascino mi Idea, nos vemos**


End file.
